The Meek Shall Inherit the Babes!
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: A series of very M chapters about the geeky guys of Total Drama getting it on with the many lovely ladies of Total Drama even though Total Drama never happened. All of the stories are within the same continuity. Couples: B/C, D/S. If you don't like reading about characters having sex, don't read this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. You're likely shocked to see this story, aren't you? I know I would be, especially since I said at the end of my first lemon that I likely wouldn't be doing any lemons for sometime after that one. And that is very true. **

**However, I also said that I would reconsider that if I heard a good enough premise for a lemon. And, surely enough, the guy who requested my first TD lemon, ****Mr. Aanonymous, provided me with just such a good enough premise. Here is it. **

**This story has been a series of interconnected lemon chapters that take place within a shared universe in which Total Drama never happened. Each chapter involves a different geeky guy of the Total Drama cast getting it on with a different lovely lady. Also, they are all in the same continuity, meaning all of these events happen in the same universe while capable of being referenced later or affecting the entire story. Imagine it like either the Marvel cinematic universe or the DC Animated Universe. **

**And which couple do I use to launch this story? Why Bridgette and Cody, of course! Why? Well, the blunt answer is because it's one of my favorite Total Drama couples. Now to get a little more vague and/or intelligent with my reasoning, I decided to go with this couple first (aside from me loving it of course) because to me in a lot of ways this couple is a great symbol for the very idea of fanon shipping itself. After all, I don't think Cody and Bridgette have literally had any interaction on the show but ****as stories like "A Codette World Tour" show, these two could have amazing chemistry if they were given the proper set-up by the show.**

**Also, since this chapter is the first one and requires a lot of set-up, it will most likely be the longest one. Most of the future chapters will not be close to this long in length. **

**Finally, I hope I don't need to say this but I will anyway, this story is rated M for sex. As you will discover, this chapter, and this whole story, will take it further than my first Total Drama lemon did. So, your underage or you don't want read about sex, turn away now and don't look back. Also, all of the characters are 18 years old. **

**Having said that, here's the first chapter of "The Meek Shall Inherit the Babes": Who Knew?**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. There wasn't a cloud or airplane in the sky to lessen any of the glorious golden beams of sunlight gently sent towards the surface of the earth.

Among the countless people standing on the sands of the beach on this fine day was a teenage boy with chestnut hair, teal eyes, a thin and boyish bodily frame exposed by him not wearing a shirt, a small bag with some stuff, and yellowish brown swim trunks.

Cody looked around at the sights on the sand. He saw kids making sand castles and playing in the ocean. He saw families having picnics and barbeques or having the kids burying the parents in the sand. He saw young couples either seating next to each other or making out. Not wishing to see any of that one, Cody continued to travel on the beach.

As he did, one thought rung the loudest in his optimistic and cheerful mind, _'Why the hell are they all here? How can they stand it!'_

In particular, what Cody wasn't enjoying was the sun, and how any clouds in the sky didn't lessen it. Looking up at the colossal cloth of cerulean and gold that was the sky through his shades, Cody felt those supposedly lovely golden rays burning into his skin!

Wanting to escape the burning of his own flesh as quickly as he could, Cody bolted. As he did, he felt the sands that would leap up in-between his sandaled feet, searing the spaces in between his toes.

'_What makes people want to walk on these little burning coals without any shoes on!?' _Cody thought to himself.

But that thought was not contemplated for very long. Cody had more urgent matters to worry about. He was now desperately searching for anything, any small speck of shade. He could have sworn if he didn't find some shade right fast that his feet would burn off!

Suddenly, Cody found his salvation…a large aqua blue parasol further up the beach!

Running with the knowledge that his skin's life might very well depend on it, Cody ran to the parasol as fast as he could. For every inch of sandy ground he covered Cody felt his skin get redder and redder, and crisper and crisper for every second he was in the open.

Every step was like walking on hot coals! This nightmare couldn't be over fast enough!

The moment he judged that the aqua blue parasol was within jumping distance, Cody dived for it!

He needed up landing on his face. He didn't care. He was finally free from the sun!

The proof was obvious as he felt the sand under the large umbrella be much cooler than the sand he had just ran across to get here. Reveling in the feeling of the cooler sand, Cody rolled around in the cooler sand for a few seconds until at least half of his body was buried in sand.

Feeling so good and not worried about being around anyone else, Cody released a massive sigh of relief.

"Uh…what are you doing here?" A feminine teenage voice asks a second after the sigh.

Maybe it there was someone else here after all!?

* * *

Caught off-guard by the presence of another, Cody released a girly sounding, "Eep!"

Looking up with his belly still on the shaded sand, he saw a blonde girl looking down at him. She looked familiar from somewhere but Cody couldn't for the life of him say how. That was partially because his sunglasses were all messes from the recent sand nosedive.

Sitting up, Cody knocked almost all of the sand off of his body. While doing so, he says apologetically, "Oh hey sorry, I just ah... needed some time, in the sand."

After developing what must have been a questioning look based on her confused voice, the Blonde Girl asks, "Well, isn't there almost every other square foot of the beach here for you to bury yourself?"

"Yeah but yours is the only spot with any shade. No one else, including me, brought a parasol. And I am burning out here."

"Did you put on any sun screen?"

"I didn't' think it would be this bad."

"Why don't you just go into the water?"

Cody frantically pointing at the water before saying, "Do you see all those kids in there? Almost every square foot for twenty feet out is all kids playing and half of them pee in it. No thanks."

Starting to find herself at her wit's end with this stranger, the Blonde sighs before asking, "If that's how you feel why don't you just go home? Better yet why are you even here?"

"My dad wanted me out of the house. Said I was wasting my summer playing video games." Cody answers, before shivering violently. The Blonde Girl was deeply confused by this action. Of course, she couldn't have known that as he was leaving his house Cody saw both his parents race up to their bedroom before slamming their door in a hurry.

"Why did you come here than if you hate the beach so much?" The Blonde Girl asks, trying to understand the strange boy's logic where none seemed to exist.

"Because its Sunday. The comic book store is closed, and so is Game Stop. I'm kinda out of places to go for fun so I thought I'd drop by here."

After sighing again, the Girl Under the Blue Parasol sighed before saying to the boy, "Well I'm sorry but you can't stay here."

This got Cody's attention. He might have to go back out onto the burning sands again!

After standing up, Cody removed his sunglasses to get a better look at this mystery girl while asking, "Why not?"

The Girl didn't answer for a few moments. And now it was her being the confusion one as she suddenly started making this face, like she was trying to not laugh for some reason.

What Cody didn't know is that removing his sunglasses had revealed a tan line where they use to be, almost giving Cody's face the appearance of a white masked raccoon.

The Blonde Girl was doing the best she could to restrain herself and show good manners. Using all her belief in being respectful towards other humans, she repressed laughter.

Within about ten seconds of not laugh, the Blonde started busting a gut uncontrollably!

Though Cody discovered that she enjoyed the sound of this girl laughing, he was confused. Hoping to end that state of confusion, he asked, "What is it? What's up?"

While still laughing loudly, the Girl pointed to his face and said, "Your, phttt, glasses. They-ppphhhttt ha, left a tan mark! Ha ha ha!"

Using his own sunglasses' lenses as a mirror, Cody looked at his own reflection. He quickly discovered that the giggling girl wasn't lying.

After groaning in annoyance, Cody uttered to himself, "Ugh, that's just great! Now I'm gonna look like the Lone Ranger with a bleached mask for a few weeks and I can't do anything about it!"

Trying to find some solace in the current situation, Cody took a look at the girl who was laughing at his misfortune. And to be fair, that made things a pretty even tradeoff.

Before this look, the only thing that Cody knew about this girl's appearance was that she had blonde hair in a long ponytail that reached down to roughly her thin waistline along with blonde bangs on the sides of her face, bordering it like a fine painting's carved frame. But now that he was paying more attention to the girl he was greatly rewarded for this. He saw that she was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit that clings to her body that showed all the right angles on her. It also showed that the girl had attractive curvy yet athletic legs, matching an overall curvy figure. While not exactly supermodel worthy in the curvy department, her curves were quite attractive in a their own girl next door kind of way. Cody saw that she was least a B cup, though more likely a C cup, as her boobs were hugged by the red one piece swimsuit, which showed off a bit of cleavage and that her nipples were sticking out for some reason he didn't know (or care about). He then looks up at her face and sees that her eyes were a light green, almost yellow color. The overall appearance of this amazing looking girl gave off an 'I'm one of the guys but I'm also hot and I know it while not flaunting it' feel. Cody thought she was beyond sexy!

But more than that, Cody was certain that he had seen this girl somewhere before.

Eventually the girl stopped laughing and noticed that he is staring at her. So, a little peeved, she said to him, "You know, it's not polite to stare."

Cody says, "Huh, oh! Sorry. It's just that you look really familiar. Do you go to TD High School?"

The girl looks at him for a second and says, "Yeah, I…Oh yeah, I know you! Your Cody, right? You and I had AP Calc together, right?"

"Yup, that's right. Your, your…B-Ba-Bri…Bridgette! Your Bridgette, right?" Cody asks.

"Yup, that's right." Bridgette says with a smile at meeting a fellow classmate of hers.

It was then that Cody remembered everything he knew about this Bridgette girl. It wasn't much. Even though they shared a class together, he had rarely paid attention to Bridgette. All he knew about her aside from sharing a class with her was that her boyfriend was named Geoff, he was a pretty nice guy, he and Bridgette loved to make out a lot, and that Bridgette was the best friend of Gwen, a hot Goth girl who Cody had a massive crush on.

Having gathered this memory data and found not much of use, Cody simply asks, "So, how you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I got a part time job here as one of the life guards." Bridgette answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not. It gives me a couple extra bucks, and allows me to be around the water all summer while helping people."

"Well, yeah, I get all of that. But that doesn't leave you with a lot of free time, does it?"

To Cody's confusion, Bridgette turned away from him for a second before saying awkwardly, "Yeah, well, I don't actually need all that much time anymore since Gwen got a part time job at the movie theater and…**Geoff moved away last month.** So…"

Cody snapped his fingers loudly, unknowingly cutting Bridgette off. "Oh, damn it all! I knew I forgot a place to go to before the beach! Man, I could be at the mo…" The Tech Geek then suddenly pauses, only now realizing everything that Bridgette had just said, "…oh wait, what? Geoff moved away?"

Looking at Cody for a few seconds before answering, Bridgette says, "Yeah, me and him Skype every night but, ah... you know what they say about long distance relationships."

The emotional pain in the Surfer Girl's voice was impossible to miss, even for someone as rarely around girls as Cody. Being as sincerely sympathetic as he could, Cody says, "Oh, ah... sorry to hear about that."

"Its ok. I just have to learn how to deal with it." Bridgette says smiling. It was obvious to Cody that this smile was not sincere. In fact, the attempted smile made it sadder.

Cody and Bridgette then awkwardly looked away from each other, with each wanting to find some way away from the drama and awkwardness.

Eventually, one of them found one.

"Wow, those kids sure are having a fun time out there in the piss water! I think I'll go join them!" Cody nearly shouts pointing at the water.

Smiling at Cody, Bridgette says, "Yeah, you go do that. Just don't let those kids knock you out or something. They get kinda rough out there."

Starting to head towards the water line, Cody says, "Don't worry. I'll be careful. Besides, this beach has got an awesome lifeguard if anything does happen."

* * *

As she was watching Cody running over the burning sands blistering his feet, causing him to every now and then leap up into the air and shouting in a very cartoony manner, Bridgette decided to close her umbrella. After doing so, she got out her standard issue red life preserver raft and set up her foldable beach chair. By the time she was sitting down on that beach chair, Cody was entering the ocean with a final leap to escape the hot sand.

Chuckling at the unexplainably adorableness of that, Bridgette thinks to herself, _'You know, he looks a little cute. Well, cute in an awkward nerdy way. Still cute but kinda the opposite of the fun loving, jockish sort of way Geoff used to run for the water.'_

Then she stopped thinking about Cody, and started thinking of Geoff, mainly how much she missed him. And that quickly shifted to remembering all the time they spent together.

All the making out they did, all the blowjobs she gave, and all the times they had sex!

Oh, just thinking about it starts to make her feel all hot! And neither the hot sand nor the hot sun was the causes of it.

Bridgette wasn't surprised. Ever since she had hit puberty, she had obtained a strong sex drive. Some of her girl friends, only half joking, said that it combined with her tomboy nature could have passed her off as a guy if not for her breasts and near hourglass figure.

Getting an idea, Bridgette looked around her for a bit on all sides and saw that no one was looking at her. Seeing that the coast was clear, she slowly and nonchalantly put her hand between her legs and started to rub herself between her womanly folds, remembering all the time she spent with Geoff, and all the sex they had.

As she began pleasuring herself, the Surfer Girl became oddly reflective on her relationship with Geoff. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that their entire relationship boiled down to this, to having sex, or things pretty close to it.

Whenever they went to the movies, they just made out, just like they would either when they went back one of their houses and or in one of their cars. Even if they went to be with their friends they just ended up making out (which did annoy their friends a little, a few more than a little, but they allowed it). They never really did much else. Its not like they planned for that. It just sort of happened, but hey, neither of them regretted it.

Licking her lips, Bridgette thought, _'Oh, I remember how I use to love the taste I got whenever I gave him a blowjob. I could never get enough of that salty taste. I remember some days I was so bad that I'd want that salty taste like five times a day. Geoff loved those days, and so did I. And he always had this adorable look on his face when he climaxed.'_ The Surfer Girl giggled remembering the silly expression of sexual release.

'_And Geoff was also always great in the sack... well, that's not entirely true. He wouldn't ever go down on me even though I was more than happy to give him blowjobs. And he only did missionary, which got a little old after a while. And he wasn't all that big. But they he tried hard and it did the trick…sort of. Well, whatever!' _

As her current conduct clearly showed, a month with no sex was starting to get to her.

'_I mean come on! I'm masturbating at the beach while at work with all these people around with just the thought of sex being enough to get me started!'_ She thinks as she starts to rub even harder at herself while thinking of Geoff pumping into her. After a few moments of this Bridgette mumbles, "Oh yeah, almost there…"

Right when she was reaching her climax, it was interrupted by a little kid screaming!

Taken by surprise, Bridgette didn't express any of the frustration at being interrupted. Instead, she was instantly snapped out of her fantasy and stood up without hesitation. Looking from the space in front of her chair, Bridgette saw somebody who was lying face down, limp in the water with the crowd of kids and their parents around him not knowing what to do and panicking. Thankfully for whoever it was, she knew exactly what to do. Grabbing her life preserver, Bridgette ran towards the ocean and quickly reached it. She continued into the water and was very thankful that the person wasn't in very deep.

But any sense of thanks for that vaporized when she saw the person who was limb. After seeing who is was, Bridgette dashed with greater vigor towards her. She dashed to Cody!

Unbeknownst to her, Cody had been accidently knocked in the back of the head and knocked out by a thrown football traveling like a missile. But even if she did know that, it wouldn't have been of greater importance than working to save Cody from drowning.

After Bridgette brought Cody back to the shore, she saw that his mouth was opened. He was trying to breathe but only water was being sucked into his increasingly worried lungs.

* * *

As that was happening, Cody was now submerged within his own mind instead of water.

Disorientated, and dizzy and having no idea where he is, Cody thought to himself, '_I feel so cool right now. It feels nice. Why didn't I do this before? It's so simple, really. Sand bad, water cool. And you know what else is cool? Gwen. She's so awesome and hot. With her boobs all perky in that corset she wears. Oh God, what I wouldn't give to motorboat those things! Her skin is so pale and flawless. Especially her face, and chest, oh and her hands. Yeah, her hands. I wish that she used those hands on my other than for hitting me when I get too close. Yeah she's hot when she doe that. Especially when she gives me that scowl when she does that. The way her lips just pucker up when she's mad. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips.'_

Then Cody noticed something had changed, which made him grin like a madman. Not questioning how it happened, Gwen suddenly appeared before him. Before any questions could be asked, the Goth wrapped her arms around his and pulled on him while leaning in for a kiss.

Cody closes his eyes. He felt another pair of lips touch his. It was pure magic!

Then Cody felt that the mouth kissing his was opening. He got even more eager, here came the tongue! Cody was busting a gut to feel her tongue wrestling with his.

But instead of a tongue, he felt air, as if Gwen was breathing into his mouth.

Cody thought to himself, _'Is this how people are supposed to make out? Because in every romantic comedy movie, I've seen they always use their tongues. Oh, what do I know? Its not like I've ever kissed a girl.'_ Very quickly, Cody just decided to embrace this kissing. '_And besides it still feels great!'_

For how long they "breath kissed" (what Cody called this unusual but oddly hot action), the Tech Geek couldn't say. He only started to consider this after Gwen let go of his head. To his confusion, the Goth backed away from him.

After she was a little distance away, an intense bright light appeared and blocked her face.

Blinking a few times in confusion, Cody couldn't help but think, '_Stupid sun.' _

The light of the "stupid sun" was now covering everything. Then things got blurry.

Cody noticed that amid the blurs there was a shape before him, resembling a human head. A bit after that, Cody realized the earthshattering truth as to why…it was a human head!

Even so, he couldn't determine anything about it except for the fact that it was a head. He blinked a few times, trying to see whom it was. With all of his being he hoped that it was Gwen.

His vision fully returned to him.

Instead of seeing the paleness of Gwen's skin he saw the slightly tanned skin of Bridgette. She was still clad in her red one-piece swimsuit staring at him with a smile. With the angelic rays of the sun, which no longer seemed quite so stupid to Cody, enhancing the smiling Surfer Girl's face, Cody had a new thought?

'_Maybe the beach isn't so bad? Maybe Bridgette is even better than Gwen would be? No, no…she's still with Geoff. Lucky Geoff. All well, at least I can enjoy this moment, right?'_

* * *

Seeing that Cody was clearly awake after resuscitating him, Bridgette smiled even more. Looking down at Cody, she saw that he was opening and his mouth and about to say something. But when he did, instead of words there came coughed up ocean water from his lungs.

Stopping herself from chuckling at Cody's misfortune, Bridgette says to the lying boy, "You need to sit up. That will help get the water out of your lungs."

Not being able or willing to question the experienced lifeguard, Cody did just that. After sitting up, Cody coughed up even more of the nasty, likely pee-filled, salt water.

"Here let me-", Bridgette says as she rested her hand on Cody's thigh to help him get a better angle and leverage. But when contact with Cody's body was made, she stopped.

She didn't know what to think but she did know one thing. Despite what she was now touching through Cody's yellowish brown swim trunks was warm and hard…it wasn't Cody's thigh!

Confused, she looked down at the boy's bathing suit. She saw a long and thick pole-like object coming out of them…which her hand was touching.

Searching for an explanation, she quickly found on in that it must have been a metal pole that somehow got jammed into his trunks. With the intention of removing this metal pole, she applied a little more pressure.

When she did, Bridgette discovered three things about the object her hand was wrapped around: it wasn't hard enough to be made of metal, grabbing it made Cody slightly wince as he continued to choke on the seawater, and after she had grabbed it the pole grew!

Flabbergasted, Bridgette thought as she unknowingly placed her other hand over her mouth, _'Oh…no way! This cannot be him. Its more than half way down to his knee, and its huge!'_

Wanting to verify if it really is Cody or not, Bridgette applied pressure to it again, only for Cody to wince again as he choked a bit more.

Only this time, Cody has enough water out of his lungs to say, "Ple-please. Ugghnnn, don't do that. Cuhhh. Tender area."

Once he said that, Bridgette let up on the pressure but didn't quite let go of his thigh. Not realizing she was doing it, she was kind of staring at the area of the "pole" for a bit.

She didn't know for how long she did but it was long enough for Cody, who was too taken by nearly drowning and coughing out the ocean to notice the hottie checking out his junk, to asked looking confused, "Bridgette?"

This snapped Bridgette out of her trance, and caused her stand up, back away a bit, and develop a faint blush largely unnoticeable in the bright sun. She said, "Oh…sorry."

It was only after standing up that Bridgette looked around and remember the crowd that had been surrounding the two teens the entire time. Now she felt more embarrassed than at any point on her entire life!

Praying to any supernatural force that might have made the earth that she could think of, Bridgette says as loudly and with as much attempted professionalism as she could, "Ok people, shows over! Please give the man some space!"

As Bridgette was silently saying thanks all of the countless deities that she had prayed to mere moments before, the people around her took heed of her words and dispersed.

After enough of them had left, Bridgette asked, "Are you alright, Cody?"

While still coughing a little bit, the Tech Geek says, "Yeah, I think so."

Smiling at hearing that, Bridgette grabbed Cody by his arm and hoisted him to his feet. After doing so, still having one her arms wrapped around his, the Lifeguard says, "Come on. After what you've been through, you deserve some liquids in you that aren't contaminated with kid pee."

Not letting go of Cody's arm, both to make sure he maintained his balance and for another reason, Bridgette brought him back to her little section of the beach. After seating Cody down in one of the beach chairs their, Bridgette reopened the aqua blue parasol. She then opened the cooler she had nearby and took out a water bottle, which she handed to Cody. More than eager to get the taste of salt water and even less appealing things out of his mouth, Cody took a swig after saying thanks.

"Hey, do it slow. You don't want to drown yourself again." Bridgette says with her tone somewhere between joking and serious. Not being able to decide which it was, Cody stopped drinking for a bit before starting up again. The Tech Geek continued to start and stop drinking for next couple of minutes.

As Cody drank the water bottle, Bridgette used the time to get a better look at Cody. The first thing she noticed was that despite Cody being incredibly skinny he had the most basic groundwork for a future six pack on his body. This was particularly noteworthy because even though Geoff was in infinitely better physical shape than the Tech Geek, he only had a four pack, despite it being very chiseled. Also, she noticed that even in his one afternoon in the sun Cody had already started becoming less pale and tanner.

But more than anything, Bridgette looked down at his trunks, at the spot she grabbed before. Suddenly her mind was becoming full of questions concerning what it would look like... or feels like. In her sex-starved state, those thought alone were enough to get her engine running. She was starting to drift off to a fantasyland at the thought of a cock that size in her.

Cody, having now almost drinking the water bottle, noticed Bridgette staring at him. He asks, "Bridgette, you ok?" Then the Geek's teal eyes twinkled mischievously as he added, "You know, it's not polite to stare."

That statement, mirroring her own earlier statement, knocked Bridgette out of her state of mind and caused her to fumble herself as she answered, "Huh, oh, oh yeah…right. Uh…fine. I'm fine. Um, are you ok?"

Choosing to not press the issue any further, because he didn't think much of it, Cody answers back, "Yeah, I think I am. Thanks for saving me."

Bridgette, smiling both because of the thanks and Cody not pressing further into her obvious nervousness, says, "Oh, think nothing of it. Just me doing the job they pay me for…haha… so, um, do you know how you almost drowned out there? The water wasn't that deep where you were. Do you remember anything about it?"

Cody was silent for a few seconds. He remembered everything with unusually elaborate detail. He remembered the bodies, face, and clothing of the other teenage boys playing with the football. He remembered the brand of the football used. He remembered in which direction the teenagers fled to after he was hit in the back of the head.

"Oh, um, nope. Not a clue. I don't remember a thing." Cody says, above all else remembering the embarrassment of the whole thing. "I guess its just another reason why I shouldn't have come to the beach today."

"Yeah you might want to take swim lessons before you come here next time." Bridgette said. Then, looking kind of worried, Bridgette asked Cody, "So…uh, does that mean that you're going home now?"

"No, I can't. My dad said he wouldn't let me back into the house until like at least nine PM." Cody said, again unintentionally shivering at remembering what he saw leaving.

Feeling too relieved to notice this, Bridgette happily and kind nervously said, "Oh, well good. Uh, I mean, that's fine! Well, um, since your not going back into the water any time soon, you want to just, ah, grab a towel and just hang here in my shade next to me?"

Taking be surprise, at this being possibly the first time a girl actually wanted him to stick around rather than go away, Cody asks, "Rea-really?"

Bridgette, sporting a smile, says, "Sure."

Cody nodded happily before standing up and saying, "Great! Oh, let me just let me get my bag of stuff I must have left near the water when I left here last time."

As Cody ran to get his bag of stuff, Bridgette couldn't help but see that the Geek had a cute butt. More than that, she thought about what she thought earlier and took it back.

Now Cody didn't seem kinda cute…he just seemed cute.

* * *

After Cody got back, he pulled out a Captain Kirk towel and sat down on it. Bridgette decided to join him, commenting on how soft and nice this towel was. Cody was pleased.

Once that icebreaker was itself broken, Cody and Bridgette started talking only after a few minutes in awkward silence. Then there were a few more minutes of awkward attempts at starting conversation. The reason was that many of their interests didn't match. Bridgette loved nature and almost any outdoor activity she could. Cody loved technology of all kinds and almost any kind of indoor activity.

Inwardly, Bridgette was starting to worry. She was starting to worry that the idea in her idea, only in the most basic of stages, was going to ultimately end in the same failure. She was worried that she was considering another guy based on her overactive libido only.

However, the salvation of the Surfer Girl's hopes came when Cody mentioned that he was a fan of skate boarding. As luck would have it, that was Bridgette's favorite thing to do which didn't involve the beach or sea. She was beyond pleased at this turn of events.

But then she thought about it more and realized that she really should be that shocked. After all, she had seen a few times at school where Cody had traveled there on his board. Cody, on the other hand, was shocked to hear that Bridgette also liked it since he never saw her board at school. Given that she had a car, she never needed to use her stake board for that purpose. Furthermore, she was quick to point out how since they both lived in Canada, a country that was either too cold to be in the water or practically frozen eight months out of the year, she would need some other hobby for the majority of the year. Seeing the logic of that claim, Cody continued talking with Bridgette about there shared loved of boarding, certain tricks they both liked to do, and at what parts of town they liked to do them at. Their conversation lasted so long that before they both knew it, it was getting close to dusk and most people had already left the beach.

Eventually, an alarm on Bridgette's phone went off. Bridgette grabbed it and said, "Oh my gosh! How did time go by so fast!?"

"What?" Cody asks.

"My shift ended hours ago! I could have gotten out of this stupid thing and gotten in my surf gear and caught some great waves!" Bridgette answers.

Seeming like a light blub went off in his head, Cody asks, "Wait, you don't usually wear that?"

"No, it's just the uniform I'm forced to wear." Bridgette says.

While thinking that it wasn't stupid, Cody asked, "So, do you usually wear…?"

Bridgette, knowing where he was going with this, says, "No, usually I wear my diver's suit."

Disappointed, Cody says, "Oh. I thought you wore a-"

But Bridgette interrupted him again and said, "Sorry Cody but I'm not a bikini girl."

"Oh. So, what are you going to do now?" Cody says, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm heading to the boat house."

"What's that?"

Bridgette says, "Its that old building, the one over there." She then pointed to the old looking building a little ways down the road from their current position on the beach. "It's a place where employees from all of the beach jobs and nearby shops use for parties. There's supposed to be a good one tonight. Say…would you like to come too, Cody?"

"Really?" Cody asks.

"Yeah, sure. Anyone can come."

"Sweet!"

Chuckling at Cody's energy, Bridgette says, "I'll meet you there. It's just down the road."

"Ok but where are you going?"

"I need to change. Like I said, I'll say you there. Its gonna by a blast, I swear!" Bridgette says before walking off away from Cody.

Cody thought nothing of what she had said (aside of the thought of her getting naked, hey she is hot and she did save his life) and headed off for the boathouse feeling pretty happy.

Looking back on it, Cody would view his happiness at this moment as nothing at all.

* * *

Cody quickly arrived at the surprisingly large two level building and entered it. The moment he had opened the door, a booming barrage of sound bombarded his eardrums!

As he walked through a hallway to the main room, Cody's ears adjusted to the volume. Once they did, the Tech Geek began to actually be able to hear and appreciate the music. It was a thumping techno rave beat, almost like it was the heartbeat of the building itself. This sound, seeming to Cody like an endless shout by the electronics of **"UNCE!"** appeared to give everyone in the main dance room some increased energy. Amid the shining orbs which bathed the room in rays of light cut from the cloths of many colors that hung in the ceiling, Cody saw hundreds of people, mostly high school kids like himself, either dancing, making out, groping each other, or some combo of the three. Partially because of how unique it was given what everyone else was doing, Cody noticed at table was set up and some people were playing beer pong. Even though he wasn't much of a drinker, Cody was considering maybe attempting to play a game.

But hearing a familiar beautiful voice say his name behind him stopped this thought.

Turning around, Cody nearly froze in mid-spin as he gawked at the sight before him!

It was Bridgette, the first girl who he had any real conversation with and might view him as a friend and not a pain, the first girl who treated him with kindness including saving his life, the first girl aside from Gwen who he found particularly sexy…in a bikini!

The bikini in question was an aqua blue color. Not as eye-catching but still very eye-catching, Cody also noticed that Bridgette was wearing a pair of darker blue jean shorts. But it was the bikini that held his interest so much, mainly because it was showing off her boobs even more than the red one-piece swimsuit from earlier had. Now Cody could see much more cleavage. Glorious, glorious cleavage! While they may not have been as perky as Gwen's, they were rounder and likely larger. He was sure she was a C cup now. Some other things that Cody was sure about thanks to this bikini were that Bridgette had a athletic mid section with a four-pack from her times surfing and that every inch of skin on her that he could see was perfectly tanned. She just kept getting hotter and hotter!

Seeing how Cody was with his mouth open and staring at her, Bridgette chuckled a bit and says, "Wow, down boy. It's just a girl in a bikini. You've seen them before, right?"

Snapped out of his stupor by this, Cody awkwardly asks, "Yeah but ahhh…I thought you weren't a bikini girl?"

"I'm not but I forgot to add that I'm not a bikini girl... in the water." Bridgette says. "But I'm fine with wearing one so long as I'm not surfing."

"Oh, well you look good." Cody says.

Bridgette, smiling, says, "Thanks. I'm really glad you think so."

After she said this, the song changed to a new one. Feeling an urge in her, Bridgette grabbed Cody's hand and started moving forward as she said, "Come on, let's dance!"

Cody just went along with it since he didn't have any better ideas, and the fact that he was delighted that a pretty girl asked him to dance!

And so the two teens started to show their stuff on the dance, mainly to each other. Even Bridgette had a somewhat notorious reputation for being very clumsy on land, she was moving gracefully. The ululations of her body were making it akin to the moments of water.

Even though she was devoting some of her mental facilities to making sure she didn't accidently trip or something, the Surfer Girl was paying the most attention to her dance partner. And…he was good! And not just for a first timer either, but genuinely good

Never expecting to see that in a million years, Bridgette was deeply and visibly shocked.

"Wow…I'm impressed that you're so good at dancing. How did you get so good?" Bridgette asks with her face still alight with wonder.

Smiling more than ever before at noticing how impressed this beautiful girl was, Cody answers, "I own a copy of the new super advanced Dance-Dance Revolution for the Wii. And imagine, some people say that video games have no value in real life."

Bridgette laughed at this and says, "Good point. I might have to buy this game and get as good at dancing as you."

"Fat chance." Cody said in a completely good-natured way with a growing happy smile as he started dancing again. "No offense, Bridge, but it took me years to get this good."

With it now obvious that Cody was feeling much better, enough to be a little cocky, Bridgette decided it was only fair that she could do the same. Becoming as seductive as she could (which was pretty damn seductive), Bridgette flirtingly says to Cody, "Is that right? Well, if that's the case, maybe I could just come over to your house and you could give me some pointers? You know, one-on-one…very close? Whata say, hot stuff?"

Being totally unfamiliar with such pure, hot sexuality, Cody froze in his mental tracks. After realizing this, Bridgette can't help but giggle at the sheer adorableness of his face. When her giggling stopped, she says to him sincerely, "Relax Cody. Just a little flirting. Nothing to get into a coma over."

This made Cody snap out of it and start dancing again. While doing so, he says, "Oh, yeah…right."

Again, Bridgette was unable to stop herself from laughing some more as she danced. "You know, I wish I knew you sooner. You're a lot of fun!"

Finding his spirits possibly the highest they have ever been Cody danced like never before. He was easily the best dancer on the floor. Bridgette again noticed his skills. While doing so, and noting how Cody was happily showing off his dancing skills, Bridgette couldn't help but think_, 'He's doing really well. And to think, when I asked him I though he would have been a bit of a klutz trying to awkwardly dance to the music. That would have been cute but I am glad he's good at dancing. Things like that make him seem, well not attractive but well...ok yeah, let's go with attractive. He is kinda cute when he does dances. Actually, he's more than kinda cute. He's just full on cute. Very cute. Um… I wonder if he would be that good in the sack?'_

Bridgette than shook her head and thought, _'No, I can't think about that. You can't Bridgette. You still have a boyfriend who you love! Well…do I still love Geoff? He moved away last month. We've been talking less and less on Skype ever since. And even before he moved away we were having problems.'_

Then Bridgette thought of something else, of someone else_, 'And I really like Cody! I haven't felt this good since Geoff moved away. I'm actually having fun again! He's nice, funny, sweet, cute…and big, way bigger than Geoff ever was. Plus, I can actually have a conversation with him for more than thirty seconds. That gives Cody two up on Geoff.'_

Bridgette's thoughts were stopped when she noticed that the song had changed yet again. But this time it was much more noticeable. For the first time tonight, they were playing a slow song.

Bridgette and Cody stopped dancing. They both noticed that every dancer who was single was leaving the dance floor and that the couples were paring up and slow dancing to the music that it is called for.

Seeing this Cody awkwardly scratched the back of his head and said, "Soooo?"

Bridgette just shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Oh, what the hell, wanna dance?"

"Really?" Cody asks.

"Sure. Why not?"

"What about Geoff?"

"Cody, Geoff is two hundred miles away in another time zone, probably asleep. I don't think he will mind if I dance with a friend of mine."

Shrugging, Cody says, "Ok."

After seeing Cody's approval, and being secretly thrilled to have it, Bridgette got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She then started dancing to the music.

But as she went through the motions, she noticed something odd. Cody was oddly frozen. It didn't seem like he knew what to do.

Unable to stop herself with smiling, Bridgette asked, "What? Your game didn't have a slow dance level?"

Cody simply shrugged before saying, "Nope."

"Ha, ha. Why don't I help you? Place your hands on my hips and just kinda sway back and forth from the music."

The Geek followed Bridgette's instructions and started to slow dance with her. As his hands were on her hips, it was impossible for Cody to not notice how warm and soft her skin was. It felt great, like he wanted to never let his hands leave her amazing body.

After a minutes of this, Bridgette said to Cody, "Don't freak out."

Before Cody could ask about what, Bridgette got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck just before resting her head on his left shoulder. When she does Cody couldn't help but remark in his mind, _'Wow, she smells great! Like coconut and wet sand, almost like she just came from Hawaii. And her hair is so soft and luscious. How could Geoff have moved away from this amazing girl!?' _

Not realizing it, as another head not on his shoulder was slowly starting to take over, Cody made his grip on Bridgette a little tighter. Noticing this pleasant change and slowly succumbing to a similar process, Bridgette did the same to Cody. Unintentionally, Bridgette's boobs were now being pressed into his chest. Cody felt the two fleshy orbs against this chest, only covered by a thin layer of fabric, and thought that this had to be what heaven was.

Those thoughts caused him to start getting a semi, which brushed up against Bridgette's leg. Feeling the instant change between them, both teens shot their heads up in surprise. For Cody, the emotion was embarrassment. For Bridgette, the emotion was very pleased.

Cody's face got red as he softly and nervously said, "S-Sorry."

Bridgette just smiled at him for a moment before saying, "Oh, don't worry about it."

Expecting a rage filled outburst, Cody was profoundly shocked by this reaction. Barely able to make his mouth work, he asked, "R-re-really?"

"Oh yeah." Bridgette happily says.

Cody then asks, "You're honestly ok with…?"

Bridgette interrupts him by saying, "Uh huh." She then moved her face closer to his until there was less than a centimeter between them. For the first time in a long time, she felt butterflies in her belly. Even so, nothing was going to stop her from what she wanted.

"B-Ba-Bridgette?"

"Remember…don't freak out."

With her smoothness almost acting as a slope, Bridgette leaned in, and kissed Cody!

Cody was awestruck, rendered nearly powerless by his first girl with a girl on the lips. The warmth of the puckered lips pressing against his nearly made him weak-kneed. But just as quickly he starts kissing back, finding the pleasure overpowering the newness. After about a minute or so of simple lip kisses, Bridgette opened her mouth. For a spilt second, remembering when she gave him CPR on the beach, Cody expected her breath to enter his mouth. Fortunately for him, instead what entered was her wonderful tongue! Acting on instinct, Cody's tongue did the same and the two tongues wrestled each other.

When this started happening, an incredibly delighted Cody thought to himself, '_Fuck breathe kissing!_ _Now, this is how kisses are supposed to be done. AND ITS GREAT!'_

At the same time, Bridgette thought, _'Wow…in all the time that I made out with Geoff, it never felt this good kissing another human being!'_

The Surfer Girl didn't know if it was just from the lack of sex she'd been getting recently or if Cody was really that good. And she doesn't really care. All she cared about was that she was REALLY enjoying the moment. One of the reasons was kind of shocking, Cody surprisingly didn't taste that bad. She had sort of suspected the taste of ocean water and seaweed, or maybe some kind of snack food but he tasted pretty good and his tongue didn't work that bad either.

All of these discoveries were only making Bridgette hotter and wetter the whole time!

Acting on this, the Surfer Girl pressed herself further into her dance partner, and she hoped very soon much more than that. While she was doing so, the Geek responded in kind and pressed himself further into her. One result of both of them pushing into each other was that it made Bridgette's boobs press even more into Cody's chest. And this in turn caused the semi in Cody's pants to become a full on teepee in his swim trunks.

Despite not wanting to, eventually the two teens end the kiss so they could breath. As they do so, Cody says, "Wow! That was the first kiss I ever had…and the best! This is a great night!"

Developing a knowing smirk, Bridgette grabbed Cody's hand and lead him away from the dance floor.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask so many questions!"

* * *

Though it was difficult at moments, Bridgette managed to lead Cody through the sea of dancing, and often very horny, teenagers and continued to lead him up the stairs.

Traveling on the second level of the building, which was thankfully devoid of people, the two teens had traveled down a hallway towards an empty room. They both entered it.

Once they were both inside, Bridgette released Cody's hand and headed towards the door. As she did, Cody got a better look at the room they were in. There wasn't much to see. Despite clearly rarely being used it was pretty clean and had several boxes full of supplies. The back of the room had some dresser drawers and a few shelves on the walls. The only eye-catching thing about the room was a large bed at the center.

"What's this room for?" Cody asks.

A clicking sound caused Cody to turn around. He saw Bridgette removing a key, which she had just used to lock the door she just closed, before placing it on a nearby shelf. After doing so, Bridgette developed a smile with her back still to the confused Cody.

Wiping that smile off of her face, at least for now, Bridgette turned to Cody and starting walking towards him. As she did, she said, "Oh, its for when one of us has to come out here for some reason and we get trapped in a snow storm so…" But Bridgette stopped when she saw the expression on Cody's face, struggling to repress laughter. "Hey, don't laugh! It's Canada; remember. Snowstorms happen all the time. Even in summer. "

"Ha, ha. Fair enough. So, what are we doing in here without a snowstorm in summer?"

Suddenly, for reasons Cody couldn't understand, Bridgette looked little embarrassed and ashamed. With her beautiful voice now very soft, she said, "Well, uh…you see, Cody…ah…I-I kinda what to do you." Her face became a glowing red blush.

"WHAT!?"

"Look, I know it sounds a little crazy, but when I gave you mouth to mouth earlier to day, I accidently ah... touched you, and um…"

"Yes?"

"Well…I noticed that your…well, kinda huge in between the legs." Bridgette says, struggling to get the words out. After she did, she saw that her comment left Cody slacked jawed. "I know, I know! But before you freak out, you need to understand. You know Geoff and me had sex a lot, right? Well he moved away…a month ago. A MONTH AGO! I'm a little ashamed to say it but…oh come on! I'm a girl, and a girl has needs!"

After a few moments passed, Cody found himself able to talk again. "I-I don't know if I can do that to Geoff. He was a nice guy."

Sighing, Bridgette said, "Yeah he was and he was a great boyfriend too but don't feel guilty. We never really had much of a relationship besides the making out and the sex. Hell, today I had a longer conversation with you than I ever had with him. And we hardly even Skype anymore. To be perfectly honest, before you ran under my parasail, I was debating if I should break up with Geoff or not. It's just not working out anymore."

Based off of the behavior between the two blonde surfers that he had seen, Cody easily believed that Bridgette was telling the truth. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he even saw the two of them share a single word to each other in public since they always were making out when within arm's length of each other. Even so, he felt very uneasy.

"I don't know Bridgette. Don't get me wrong. I like you. Heck, like is not nearly a strong enough word! I think you're so hot and, as you saw on the dance floor, being close to you doesn't feel like a bad thing. I wanna fuck you! I just don't wanna jeopardize anything."

"Oh don't worry Cody, your not."

"I still don't know Bridgette."

Bridgette sighs and thought, '_Damn it! Why does he have to be so nice and amazing!? It's just making me wetter and wetter! Him worrying about Geoff and me seriously touches me. It's just so selfless and sweet! Its one of the reasons why he's been so cute…but right now I really wish he wasn't so nice. Oh well…time to bring out the big guns!'_

Reaching her hands behind her back, Bridgette brought them to the string of her bikini. Once they were there, Bridgette said, "Cody, are you really gonna say no to THESE?"

Timing it almost perfectly with her saying "THESE", Bridgette tugged at the bikini's string, untying the knot that was holding it their. Instantly, it dropped to the floor.

Cody didn't notice. The reason was because he nearly went brain-dead at seeing Bridgette's boobs!

They were glorious! Cody realized that they were definitely a C cup. He also realized that the fleshy round orbs were, surprisingly, just as tan as the rest of her body with only her nipples being slightly darker. The Geek was rendered speechless by the sight of them.

Taking this as his answer, Bridgette said with a happy smile, "I thought not."

* * *

Knowing she had Cody, Bridgette slowly walked towards him, making sure to sway her hips from side to side as she does, causing her boobs to bounce with every step. Her calm sexy shell nearly cracked when she saw his eyes bouncing in unison to her boobs.

When she finally made it over to him (less than a foot a way) she said to Cody calmly yet very alluringly, "Its ok Cody. You can touch them. In fact, I want you to."

Cody, while still sort of brain dead, listened to her words and slowly moved his hands up to her boobs. Gently, he grabbed a boob with each hand, noting how each barely fit in them. Finally living out one of the countless fantasies he had been having for his teenage years, Cody squeezed them. They feel phenomenal! Like he was grabbing two firm yet squishy clouds. Cody couldn't help but say, "Oh god!"

Having her boobs touched again after thirty days of them not being touched by a guy she had the hots for, the Surfer's sex drive was sent into overdrive! What got her especially were her hard nipples being rubbed against by Cody's soft hands. It wasn't quite as rough as she was used to with Geoff but still pretty good. While enjoying herself immensely, Bridgette said sensually, "Oh yeah Cody! Just like that. But…a little harder, please."

Listening to her suggestion, Cody squeezed them a bit more strongly. Bridgette moaned. Hearing her verbal approval, and realizing that it was he who made her moan, Cody got even more turned on. Also, it made him a little more confident since he had only had heard a woman moan like that when he would be watching porn. But he wasn't watching a porno. He was living out a porno! It was HE who made a girl as hot as Bridgette moan!

Well damn. It did a lot to really build up his self-esteem.

With this self-esteem and the knowledge that he had been pleasing Bridgette so far, Cody decided to try some things that he had imagined doing when he got in a situation like this.

Cody gently pinched both of Bridgette's darkened nipples and twisted them a bit. He was (for a lack of a better term) playing with Bridgette's nipples like a thief trying to break into a safe by breaking the lock.

'_Thank God for all those Christmas Eves I spent breaking into my parents' safe to get a sneak peak of my presents early!'_ Cody thought to himself while doing this.

Unknown to Cody, Bridgette was thanking God too. Oh how she was thanking Him!

Every twist of her nipples was like a warm and fleshy light switch, shooting a powerful electricity through her. But instead of burning and hurting her, this electricity was crackling through her to her very core, making her think that this gave a whole new meaning to be "turned on". More importantly, she never wanted to be turned off!

Even as she began to get weak at the knees, happily submitting to this nipple electricity, Bridgette wished that Cody would never stop twisting and turning her tanned nipples!

Finally, her knees slightly bent. At the same time, her back became a defined arch. Moaning louder than before, Bridgette at first found it hard to talk in anything but moans. When she found words come back to her, she managed to say, "Oh god! Geoff never did that. It feeeelllllssss soooo gooooddddd!"

Finding this even more encouraging, Cody started to do his next sexual fantasy. He grabbed the boobs and squeezed them more forcefully. After a pause, he got to work.

He started to have his thumbs twirl over Bridgette's nipples like the thumb sticks on his Xbox controller!

By now Bridgette was sure that she was no longer on Earth. There was no way that she could feel this good and still be alive! The feeling was incredible; it was like an entire thunderstorm's worth of lightning had been forced harmlessly into her mere bodily form!

Realizing that it was likely that Geoff never made her feel this good while playing with her boobs, Bridgette moaned even louder before saying, "Th-this…this is amazing! How did you get so good at this? Have you ever done this before!?"

While still mesmerized by the breasts he was playing with, Cody answered by saying, "Um, no. I haven't. But I sorta watch a lot of porn. And I play a lot, lot, lot, of video games. And I guess this is just similar enough to work. **Who knew**?"

Bridgette couldn't help but laugh at this for a second before being overwhelmed by the sensation of her boobs being fondled by a virgin master with more skill handling breasts than the hunk jocks she had been with. The simulated Surfer Girl said, "Oh wow- ohhh- if I kne- ahhahh-I would have had-gahhh Geoff play less sports-don'tttt stahhhpp ohh- and more Xbox-ahhahh!"

Hearing this, Cody chuckled a bit. Honestly, it wasn't really at what Bridgette said but more at the fact that she said that he was better at handling her breasts than Geoff. While Geoff was a nice guy, Cody was happy to know that he is better at handling tits than a guy who could get any girl he wanted. But while all this was happening and he still considered the fact that he was touching boobs at all a gift from god, he still wants to do more. So he tried something desperate. "Hey, um, Bridgette…can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." Bridgette said, while still staring off into space from her pleasure at feeling of her boobs being played with.

"Can I... uh, motor boat you boobs?"

This got Bridgette's attention and caused her to look straight at Cody and ask, 'Huh?"

Cody then asked a little embarrassed, "Ca-can I put my face in-between your ba-boobs?"

Bridgette immediately says happily, "Go for it! Hell, suck on 'em to while you're at it!"

Filled with glee at what Bridgette just said, Cody immediately slammed his face in-between the two tan fun bags while he pressed them against his face.

When Cody did that it didn't really improve the feeling for Bridgette but it didn't decrease the feeling any either, though she did feel Cody's warm face in between her boobs. His face was like that for several seconds; just sitting there in between her tits not really doing much while his hands still worked their magic so Bridgette wasn't complaining.

But then Cody pulled back his head a bit before he pushed Bridgette's boobs together, making her nipples touch and grind together for a second that felt great as every single millimeter of her nipple felt it!

Thought not intending it, this made Bridgette continue to imagine this experience with an electricity motif. The pleasurable pulses pulsated up her spine, sending a tingle allover that caused her to be almost dripping through her denim shorts.

Cody then placed his mouth right on the spot where the nipples were and started sucking on both them!

Bridgette was now in pure ecstasy! Now she was dripping through her denim shorts!

She could feel the wet pressure being applied to the tight tanned brown tips of her fun bags and the boobs behind them. Not to mention his tongue swirling around and in-between them, making her so god forsaken horny that it was a wonder that she didn't just toss him down on the bed and yank off his pants along with her own and do him right then and there!

Feeling what he was doing to her, Bridgette, like she did before that day at the beach, started to massage herself by rubbing her hand in her womanly folds as best she can through her denim shorts.

But Bridgette's pleasuring of herself ended when the unthinkable happened…Cody took her tits out of his mouth!

Despite all of the wonderful things she thought about Cody, Bridgette gave Cody a death glare the likes of which was unrivaled in the sheer all-eclipsing hatred it conveyed!

Cody didn't notice this death glare because he was already continuing his plans for Bridgette's boobs. He grabbed her right boob and placed it back in his mouth as he grabbed her left boob more forcefully while still toggling its nipple with his thumb!

Bridgette noted how having her right boob in Cody's mouth felt similar to when he had both boobs in his mouth, except since it was only one boob it come be taken in further. And he was using this increased amount of space to suck on and twirl his tongue around the right boob, not just the nipple but also much of the boob itself!

The feeling this caused had Bridgette release an almost orgasmic moan as she nearly gave herself whiplash when she pulled her head back so fast. She also stopped rubbing for a second so she could put her hand inside of her pants and continue instead of on out side where she had to deal with her shorts.

After doing this for a few moments, Cody then slowly released her right boob from his mouth, while still keeping the pressure on the boob and licking around it until it was down to her nipple. When it came out of his mouth, it created this sort of popping sound.

Cody proceeded to do this again and again and again.

As he does this, what little of Bridgette's mind was left thinks, '_Is this what its like getting a blowjob? No wonder Geoff loved it so much! Cody is so getting one tonight! Just not now.' _

After she had this thought Cody switched boobs and put the left boob in his mouth and continued the process he was doing with the right, which nearly sent Bridgette over the edge and almost make her climax right there!

That was it! She couldn't take it anymore!

Bridgette snapped and said desperately, "Ok that's it! Now I need you to do me a favor!"

* * *

Cody stopped and looked up at her confused with her boob still in his mouth. Bridgette backed up, pulling her boobs out of Cody's mouth and hands, to their mutual dismay.

But despite her dismay, Bridgette knew what she wanted now. With that in mind, she unbuttoned her shorts and unceremoniously shoved them down to the ground. As the sound of damp cloth hitting the floor, it revealed that the denim shorts were visibly soaked in her bodily fluids.

But what was even more soaked seemed to be the aqua blue bikini bottom that she had been wearing earlier and was hidden beneath the denim shorts until now. They were saturated in the Surfer Girl's sexual fluids, seeming more like solid water than fabric. Not paying attention to this, Bridgette grabbed the right side of the bikini bottom and just yanked it off, like the wrapping paper on a Christmas present. It was torn in the process but neither she nor Cody cared.

Cody especially didn't care she he was marveling at this Christmas present in summer!

The present was her surprisingly tanned vadge and a tiny amount of blond pubic hair.

Cody just stared down at her groin, having never seen one in real life, only in porn, and thought, '_Wow, a woman naked from her waist down is almost as fucking sexy as a girl naked from the waist up! And a tanned blonde sexy surfer with a girl next door vibe is even hotter!'_

Bridgette walked over to the side of the bed and climbed onto it. Once there, she started to crawl like a lioness whose paws touched a savannah of sheets to the center of the bed. After reaching the center, she laid down on her back and opened up her legs to Cody.

Then, she started playing with herself again!

While fingering herself, Bridgette looked at the Tech Geek staring at her do it, finding it to be an amazing turn on.

Cody himself was awestruck, now more than he has ever been in his entire life, and with the night he had had so far, that was no small feet. He just stared at the Blonde Beauty masturbating before him on the bed. He saw Bridgette open her legs up for him to see her, her slide her right arm down her stomach to her vadge and starts rubbing herself.

While he was too focused on her lower regions to notice, Bridgette had developed an evil smirk. She then slowly shoved her middle finger inside of herself before slowly bringing it back out. She did this over and over again while keeping a constant speed.

Unlike he had done thought out earlier the night this time, Cody did not drool and go brain dead. Instead he placed both hands over his crotch and started pumping against his trunks while he stood there just watching her.

Seeing this turned on Bridgette even more but she did not pick up the speed. Instead she did something that surprises Cody yet again.

Bridgette said, "I need you to go down on me."

While still touching himself, Cody asked, "What?"

"I. Need. You. To. Go. Down. On. Me. Understand?" Bridgette said slowly.

"Ah. Uh." Cody said back, unintentionally just as slowly.

While slowly opening up her legs a bit more, Bridgette said, "Just put your face where my hand is and start licking. Ok?"

"Uh, I've never done this before." Cody said.

"Its ok, I know. Don't worry, you'll do fine." Bridgette said.

"Uhh."

"Come on Cody! I neeeeddd yyyooouuu to do this. Please!?" Bridgette said, all but begging him.

After hearing that and how sexy (and maybe saddish cute) she sounded, Cody sucked it up and got onto the bed. He crawled over to Bridgette on his knees. When he eventually got there he lowered his face down near her pink taco where she was still fingering herself.

When he got there, Bridgette kept doing it for a few seconds just enjoying the look on Cody's face and how cute he was, along with the thought that she is finally going to have somebody go down on her!

The idea alone made Bridgette pick up the speed a bit before taking her finger out and removing her hand. When she does Cody sees for the first time the site of a horny girl's vigana and for the life of him asks himself in his head, _'While this is hot, what the hell am I supposed to do now? There was no video game for this!"_

Reading his mind from the look on his face Bridgette says calmly yet sensually, "Its ok, Cody. Just put your lips on it and start licking. Imagine it's a cup of ice cream or something."

Taking her advice, Cody does as she said and closed his eyes before putting his lips to hers (in a sense). After the lips touched, Cody started licking her kind of like he would ice cream. After all, with his sweet tooth he had become very skilled at licking ice cream.

Bridgette immediately realized this odd trait about Cody as well.

The second he started licking, Bridgette screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed right there!

Cody quickly realized this. It turned out that Bridgette was an squirter, so the second she came Cody's face was covered with her juices, from his eyebrows to his chin.

Suffice to say, Cody was a little overwhelmed by that and stopped before backing up a bit to see the look on Bridgette's face. He saw that Bridgette had raised herself up a bit. Almost sitting up with her head tilted back, her eye's closed, and her mouth open making an O shape, Bridgette was moaning like a singer trying to reach a angelic high note.

It was music to Cody's ears.

Coming down from her high, Bridgette said while lowering herself back down with each word, "Ohhhh, ohhh, ohh, oh god! " She then hit the bed and lands on the pillow. "Finally! Thank you Cody! That was wonderful!"

Hearing this and seeing the utter satisfaction emanating from this amazing girl, Cody made for her vertical smile again and engulfed as much as he can with his mouth before he started sucking like he did with her nipples!

Feeling this, Bridgette opened her eyes in great surprise and shot her head up to see Cody continuing. When she does she feels her engines starting up again. Even so, something rare happened. The only impulse on Bridgette that could rival her sexual desire, her compassion for others, suddenly sprouted up within her. While thankful and greatly surprised at Cody's actions just now, she thought that she had asked enough of the little guy. After all, with that simple gesture he did more for her than Geoff ever had in bed. With some reluctance, Bridgette said, "Its ok, Cody. You can stop now. You did great."

But when she said that, instead of stopping, Cody slipped his tongue inside of her folds!

When he did that, Bridgette involuntarily sat part way up again and says, "Wowwww!" She then put her hand on top of Cody's head and said, "Its ok Cody, you-ohh, don'-don't- don't stop oh gawwwdddd!" She moaned as Cody just kept going.

As he goes Cody thought_, 'This isn't that bad. And it's not as hard as I thought it would be. Also, it doesn't quite taste that bad, it's kind of like some sweet sticky water, I guess.'_

He kept going.

As he did so, Bridgette grabbed her right boob and started squeezing it while she kept her other hand on Cody's head and pushed on it as hard as she could. Keeping it in place while, she moaned the entire time.

After a few moments of being in a thunderstorm of passion, Bridgette moved her left hand from Cody's head and lowered it to her cunt. She started rubbing it for a few seconds until she creamed herself again.

She then thought as this is going. _'Ok, I was wrong before. This must be what its like to get a blowjob!? No wonder Geoff wanted me to give him one all the time! I can't believe I let him skim by all the time we were dating with out him doing this to me once! Whatever. I'm sorry Geoff. You were a great boyfriend and a nice guy but I found some one else. A guy who will go down on me!' _

They keep doing this for another minute or so until Bridgette started to feel a climax coming again. When she did, she grabbed her boob even harder and rubbed her cunt with more intensity. But still, it felt like something is missing. She said to the man pleasuring her, "Cody! Harder, harder!"

Cody happily obliged and licked faster and faster!

Shortly after he started doing so, Bridgette sat straight up as she came, screaming while she does it!

As the storm within her left her bodily form feeling content, Bridgette simply sat there for what felt like a long time as she enjoyed the lingering high of her second climax.

* * *

Eventually she came back down and slammed back down on the bed. Almost knocked out, she said to Cody, "Thank you. Thank you so much Cody! Your amazing!"

After hearing this, Cody sat back up and licked his lips for a second before saying to her, "Um thanks, I'm kinda surprised I did so well. There is no video game like that. So I kinda just winged it."

Bridgette said with her eyes still closed, "Well you pulled it off. Nice job."

"Um, thanks."

Bridgette just laid there on the bed for about a moment doing nothing special, though not quite falling asleep. She was out of commission for the moment but she wasn't done yet.

Cody, having nothing to keeping him occupied, looked down at the naked girl in front of him and remembered his boner that was begging to be given some attention. So Cody pulled down his trunks just enough to pull out his cock before grabbing it and touching himself at while staring at her. Any notion of this being creepy long left Cody.

Though she was still lying on the bed, Bridgette knew what Cody was doing based on the movements rippling through the mattress. As they did, she remembered earlier today, when she accidently touched him earlier and found out how big he was. With that memory spurring her, Bridgette opened her eyes and just stared at the display before her.

With him too focused on pumping himself, Cody didn't realize she was staring at him. So, Bridgette saw it.

Bridgette finally saw Cody's nine-inch long cock!

It was amazing. The thick shaft stood proud and the meaty crown sat atop it. Even Cody's right hand moving rapidly up and down its impressive length didn't obscure its huge size. In her euphoric daze, Bridgette saw the single biggest erection in the entire world!

Any sense of drowsiness left Bridgette has her lime-green eyes grew to the size of dinner plates! Unable to help herself, Bridgette gasped in awe of the sight that she saw.

Her gasp altered Cody to the fact that she was watching. He instantly stopped. The Tech Geek was now staring at her like a deer caught in headlights as he saw her just staring at his dick.

After a moment of silence, Cody says awkwardly, "Sorry but ah, I, uh, sort of had to take care of something and I thought you were asleep."

Bridgette just continued to stare at it for a moment before saying, "There is no way I could sleep with a cock like that in the room!"

"Ah, thanks?" Cody, not knowing how to respond to that, says.

Bridgette, without saying a word, sat straight up before getting off of the bed and walking over to the side. She then grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him off of the bed so he was standing on his feet and leaning against the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked confused.

Again, without saying a word, Bridgette stood in front of him for a second before dropping to her knees. Now her face was less than a foot away from the one eyed monster that was looking at her through Cody's trunks. It seemed to want a closer look as it grew just a little bit thanks to Cody's arousal of someone so hot being near his erect penis.

Having a much closer look, she saw that it was hairless, seeming to be routinely shaved for reasons she didn't know. More importantly, they were reasons she didn't care about.

"I need you to be standing up. I can't get the right angles if you're laying down." Bridgette finally says, breaking the silence.

"Angles for whaaaaaaa-!?" Cody attempted to say before he felt something never experienced before, a wet warmth slowly surrounding his penis.

Looking down, he saw why.

Bridgette's beautiful lips were at the tip of his penis…and putting them in her mouth!

Bridgette was giving Cody a blowjob! She was slowly putting his cock in her mouth!

And when we say slowly, we are saying slowly, taking three seconds for each centimeter.

But even moving that slowly, it didn't take her that long to reach the end of Cody's head. Realizing that Bridgette wasn't advancing any further, he looked down at her and thought that this was a far as she would be willing to go.

Then she started to have her tongue circle around the head of his dick!

As far as Cody was concerned, she didn't have to advance any further!

She did this repeatedly for several moments, causing Cody to moan the whole time.

After those few moments Cody could no longer stop himself from saying, "Bridgette, Im- I'm- I'm…Ohhh Jesussss!"

But Cody didn't get to finish his sentence as he came in her mouth!

Cody almost collapsed from this but somehow managed to stay standing their leaning against the bed. Cody opened his eyes, which were closed as he reached his climax, and looked down at Bridgette. What he saw was her opening her mouth and rolling her tongue around in her mouth, tasting all of the genetic material that she could hold.

Seeing this turned Cody on immensely, re-hardening his semi back into full-blown hard-on again.

Bridgette closed her mouth, swallowed and said, "Not bad, a little salty but whatever."

"Wow." Cody said amazed.

"Yep and now I'm gonna do it again." Bridgette said.

Delighted Cody asked, "Really?"

"Oh yeah. You did it to me twice. So now I'm going to do it to you twice."

Bridgette then grabbed Cody's hard-on with her left hand and started pumping it, causing Cody to moan again. As she pumped him, Bridgette looked up at his face and thought, '_Oh yeah, just like Geoff. But he kinda looks even better.'_

Reveling in how Cody had the cuter cumface, Bridgette then engulfed him into her mouth again and again. She was repeating her earlier trick of slowly moving up three seconds per centimeter as she swirled her tongue around Cody's cock, this time while also pumping whatever parts of Cody's cock weren't in her mouth as she goes down on him.

Soon enough, there was none of Cody's cock at that outside of Bridgette's mouth. This would have been a problem if not for the fact that she had learned long ago how to suppress her gag reflex.

With all of Cody's cock in her mouth, Bridgette started pulling her head back and forth on his dick while simultaneously still twirling her tongue around his cock!

As she did this, the phenomenal feeling Cody was getting leads him to think, _'Holy crap! I am getting sucked off by a pro!'_

A few moments into this, Bridgette started massaging Cody's balls with her left hand. When she does, Cody looked down at her to see that she is looking right back up at him, playfully squinting at him, practically teasing him.

Cody was surprised at this and finds the feeling, while different, surprisingly good and wanted her to continue. And the Surfer Girl was very willing to do so.

Or was she?

What lead to this confusion was the fact that Bridgette took Cody's cock head completely out of her mouth, making a pop sound when she did.

Cody was horrified. Why would she stop now! How could she be so cruel!?

Bridgette moving her head to the right side of Cody's dick and taking in a mouthful of that side into her mouth and sucking away like it was a candy cane ended those panicked thoughts.

Enjoying her Cody cane for a few seconds, Bridgette again took it out of her mouth.

After she does so Bridgette asked teasingly, "You like me being a sexy little bitch?"

"Oh god…YESS!" Cody says.

Bridgette did it again but on the other side, before asking in the same tone, "You like me being a little slut?"

"Oh you know I do!"

Pleased at hearing Cody's answer, Bridgette got back to the front of Cody's cock put the whole thing back in her mouth for a few seconds. After doing so, she pulled it back out. Before Cody would react, she started pumping it with her hand aggressively. Matching her hand's energy, Bridgette asked equally aggressively, "You like it that I like to put out!?"

"YYYYEEESSS!"

"Good. I know you do…and so do I."

With a massive smile on her face, Bridgette continued to pump with her hand as her face got lower and lower, with it closer to Cody's package yet again. Imagining that it was a succulent strawberry, she took one of his balls into her mouth slowly before twirling her tongue around it. After doing this for a bit, she switched to the other shaven strawberry. For the next few minutes, Bridgette switched between the shaven balls in her mouth while making sure to fondle the other with one of her hands, switching hands whenever one of them got tired. All of these tasks were done with the expertise of a true master.

The proof of this was when quickly Cody said, "I'm gonna cum, Bridge! I'm gonnaaaa-"

The second he said that, Bridgette stopped!

When she does, a very shocked Cody looks down at Bridgette and asked, "Wha-...what...why stop!?"

When he asked that, Bridgette stood up and walked to the other side of the room by one of the waist high dressers before saying, "Sorry but I had to stop before you came."

Cody, practically panicking and pointing at his erect cock, asked, "What about this!?"

* * *

Bridgette then bent down on the dresser in a way so that her ass was staring back at Cody before saying, "Stick it in me, Cody."

Cody was surprised again and thought in his head, '_God, this girl is so unpredictable! She's so fucking hot!'_

With those thoughts in his mind, all Cody could say was, "Really! Are you sure?"

Bridgette said nonchalantly, "Yep". She then slapped her left ass cheek to blow it over the top. "Now get your hot little ass over here and put your giant cock in mine!"

Hearing this, Cody hopped off the bed and practically dashed over to her. Once he did he grabbed one side of Bridgette's hip with one hand and then grabbed his raging dick with the other to position it. When he did, he insured that his penis tip was touching her vadge.

Realizing this, Bridgette stopped him and said, "No wait! Go a little higher."

"What?" Cody asks in confusion

Bridgette looked back at him and with a devilish hunger said, "We don't have a condom or a pill. Besides, I want to try anal for the first time, Cody."

"Uhhh…"

"Enough with the 'uhhh's'! Just stick that cock of yours in my ass!" Bridgette says frustrated.

When she said that Cody did as demanded and lifted his cock a little higher. After insuring that it was lined up properly, Cody crossed the threshold and slowly inserted his cock into her ass! He had to do it slowly, as his dick was nine inches long and thick, to go with it making it almost impossible to go any faster than snail slow.

As he was doing this, Cody thought, _'She's too tight. I can't get it in.'_

On Bridgette's side, she thought, '_I kinda wish I just let him do me regularly because this doesn't feel good. In fact, its down right painful. Yeah, it looks good and him doing me regularly would feel great but damn it! He's just too big for my ass!'_

Eventually, Cody managed to push his cock's head all the way in but no farther. When this happened, Cody tried to move forward but he just couldn't.

"Bridgette, I can't get it in anymore!" Cody says worried.

Bridgette, not wanting her first anal to end like this, started to quickly think of a solution. She knew that she needed to find something to help him get in deeper and smoother. Something slick, some kind of lube.

Luckily, she then remembered that they were in a building where lifeguards go if they wanted to crash. With that in mind, Bridgette opened the drawer below her and searched blindly for something while Cody still was awkwardly fucking her ass. Finally, after her hands discovered a bottle shaped object, Bridgette pulled it out and handed it to Cody.

Taking it, Cody looked at it in confusion. Why did she hand him a bottle of sunblock?

Seeming to read his mind, Bridgette said, "Pour this over it. It should help get it in."

More than willing to try anything, Cody pulled himself out of Bridgette and then he started to pour the sunblock onto his hardened cock. It was cold, very cold, and Cody feared it might kill his hard-on. Thankfully, it didn't make it go limb whatsoever.

After pouring about half of the bottle over his cock, making sure every inch was covered in it, Cody repositioned his dick at her ass and inserted himself into her yet again.

When he did it this time, there was immediate improvement from before. Now it was much easier. It was still very tight but it felt fantastic for Cody as he pumped his dick in!

As for Bridgette, while it was still a little painful, it was nowhere near as bad as before. She felt him go all the way into her; into places in her body she didn't know existed. When Cody goes all the way into her, Bridgette arched her back from the painful feeling. To her it felt like losing her virginity all over again as it was a similar pain to that.

Cody then pulled back out just as slowly, when he does it felt fantastic for both of them though for Cody it just felt great as for Bridgette it felt like the pain just disappeared.

With only a moment's reprieve, the Tech Geek pumped back into her a little faster. Bridgette felt it again, though this time it was less painful.

Cody then pulled back out of her a little faster than before, which felt great for Bridgette. He did this again and again, over and over, each time going a little faster and each time the pain became less and less for Bridgette until it started feeling good.

As they were doing this, Cody had his hands firmly on Bridgette's hips as he continued to pump into Bridgette harder and harder!

If he had any coherent thoughts while doing this, which he didn't, they would have been thanking the sweet lord baby Jesus for all those hours he played Dance-Dance Revolution that allowed him to get those pumping skills from all those dances he did. Otherwise, he would have long since have slowed down from exhaustion due to his inexperience with sex. But, thanks to those dances, he was able to enjoy his first anal sex, or just his first sex at all, without the worry of exhaustion as he got inside of the blonde surfer girl with the girl next-door vibe. He was able to fully enjoy and savor the feeling of his cock going inside the very tight yet slick space.

And what a feeling!

It felt like his cock was being strangled or crushed, but in a very good way, as he felt the skin on his cock get pulled back and compacted!

It electrified every nerve, making him feel more alive than he ever had before!

It made him just want more and more. Hoping to satisfy that desire, he pumped as hard as could with each thrust as he tried to get himself more and more inside of her!

On Bridgette's side of things, she had long since gotten over whatever pain Cody was causing her and now felt nothing but absolute pleasure from his nine inch meat stick being slammed into her again and again!

It made her feel like she was being torn apart from the inside by his advances, but in a good way.

Bridgette thought, '_This is so much different than regular sex. It's so much better! Why didn't Geoff ever want to do it before I will never know? It feels so strange and wrong, but it feels sooo good! He feels so big, yeah he is big but the ass was never meant for this so he feels so much bigger and he's pumping into me so hard!'_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed as these thoughts were contemplated.

Bridgette screamed, from both pain and pleasure, as Cody started pumping even harder. Almost pulling all the way out before jamming it back in, pushing her against the dresser and staying there for a bit before doing it all over again.

Cody's new approach is slower, as he wasn't just going in and out but he was thrusting with all his might each time. This new way was better for both of them as it allowed both to feel more for a longer period of time and it decreased the pain to Bridgette even more.

Each time, Bridgette practically screams with pleasure and if it weren't for the loud music downstairs overpowering her shouts, the hundreds of people on the dance floor would have thought that she was being murdered instead of having the time of her life!

Shortly after Cody started thrusting slower but harder Bridgette yelled, "OH YEAH CODY! HUMP THAT GIANT COCK IN MY DIRTY DIRTY ASS!"

Cody continued to do so for several minutes that to both them felt like nirvana as Bridgette said during it either "Harder, harder!" or "FUCKYEHHAAHAHAHA!"

Eventually both start to reach their climax. Well, mostly just Cody, since Bridgette had already came twice since they first started. When he got close, Cody yelled, "Bridge, I'm- I'm-I'mmm…Ahhhh Gawwwddd!"

Finding that the approach of his climax was further fueling his efforts, Cody plowed into her with every last bit of strength he has left! He was pushing her up onto the counter and shoving her face and her chest against the wall as he did so!

Not too long after these more aggressive advancements, Cody came within Bridgette!

When he did, his cock went deeper into Bridgette and then his cum went even further. This caused her to cum, screaming at the top of her lungs as she practically went cross-eyed from her climax that was caused by his!

* * *

Still reveling in the ecstasy of the their climaxes, both teens remained exactly as they were. Cody still had his penis deep in Bridgette's beautiful butt, and neither minded that.

Once the feeling of the high left him, Cody slowly pulled his dick out of Bridgette's backside, causing her to moan until he was completely out of her. This had been the first time he was since he had applied the sunblock as a lubricate. Again, Bridgette groaned. She had lost that feeling of... well, not completeness exactly but rather of…_fullness_.

After Cody pulled out, he let go of Bridgette's hips and took a few steps back towards the bed. Stopping part of the way their, he just stood their for a moment before falling back and onto the ground, landing on his ass before slamming down on his back. He just laid there on the floor for a bit. Just lying their staring up at the ceiling trying to stay awake.

Back with Bridgette, she eventually came down from her high, and turned her head to see Cody on the ground. Bridgette tried to get down from the dresser herself but, being the klutz that she often was on land, she slipped and fell. When she does she said, "Owww."

Cody saw and heard this before asking, "Bridgette, are you ok?"

Bridgette ignored him and crawled over on all fours over to him. When she got over, she lied down next to and on the left side of him. Once there, she wrapped her right arm across his chest and neck. Bridgette then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said to him with a bit of a daze, "That was hands down the BEST sex I have ever had."

Cody blushed a bit and said, "Thanks, and that is probably the best sex I will ever have."

Bridgette then said to him after a snort, "Oh I don't think so. From tonight on, you and I are going to _PRETTY GOOD_ friends. So good that we'll be doing this stuff very often."

Cody was stunned as he asked, "Does this…uh…does this mean we're going out, Bridge?" Bridgette doesn't say a word. With that wonderful sexy smirk of hers, she kissed his lips. Cody looked at her with the biggest smile he could muster and asked, "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Bridgette smiles back and said. "Hell, maybe you can even show me how to play those games of yours? You know, whenever we get some free time from having nice conversations or sex…however little that may be."

"Sounds like fun!" Cody said eagerly with a smile.

"I think so too. But now, I don't know about you but-" Bridgette said before she reached up and grabbed the blanket off the bed. Pulling it over herself, she continues with, "- I am tired and a little sore. So I'm gonna get some sleep. Ok?"

Cody doesn't say a word; he just grabbed the blanket and pulled some of it over himself.

Before falling to sleep, he gave Bridgette a quick and tender good night kiss.

It didn't take very long for them to go to sleep, as they were both exhausted from the long day. And it has been a pretty eventful day, what with her saving his life, them getting to know each other for a few hours before dancing at the party below where they were now, oh, and the hot kinky monkey sex they just had which was hands down the best sex either of them has had yet.

Cody fell asleep first, only needing a few seconds. But Bridgette wasn't so lucky as she had this underlining sense of guilt she just couldn't get rid of. Though she did know why she was feeling it.

In her last moments of consciousness before drifting off to sleep, Bridgette thought with a tear rolling down from one of her lime-green eyes, _'I'm sorry Geoff. But I need to move on. You should too. You're a good guy. I know you will find someone as amazing for you as Cody is for me. I just hope I get to tell you before someone else so you don't hate me.'_

* * *

About a minute after Bridgette fell asleep on the floor next to her new, geeky boyfriend, there was a prolonged creaking sound that filled the otherwise completely silent air.

The door to the room was slowly being opened. After it was about a quarter of the way opened, someone's upper body was now in the room. She was a tall, thin, and super-attractive Asian girl in a dark red bikini with long raven black hair and gray eyes.

Showing a smile that was most unpleasant, despite still being kind of hot, the Asian Hottie took out her phone and took a few pictures of the sleeping sex friends on the floor.

After pocketing her phone, she closed the door just as quietly as she had opened it. Then she turned the key back into the lock, the same key she used to open the door while Cody was giving Bridgette anal (but that neither teen heard in the passion of their sex). The blowjob she had to give that, admittedly cute, lifeguard was totally worth it for this key. For it was more than the key to a mere room.

Thought difficult, this girl, Heather, managed to keep her laughter of victory quiet.

How could she not laugh? After years of heated rivalry, she finally had her victory. As the laughter rippled through the empty hallway despite being very muffled, she remembered it all. Heather remembered how of all the losers in her school, she hated Bridgette the most. She was so bland and pathetic, even being friends with total losers like that weird Goth girl Gwen and that Type-A C.I.T. wannabe Courtney, and yet she was almost as popular as she was. How was that even possible!? Though she hated to admit it, the Queen Bee understood why girls like Dakota, Lindsay, and even Leshawna, were just as popular; they had the money (Dakota), attitude (Leshawna), or the natural hotness (Lindsay), to be at the top of the high school social totem pole. But Bridgette didn't have the money, the attitude, and she wasn't nearly as hot as Lindsay. No, instead that bland bimbo just acted nice and treated everyone, except Heather and a few of the other popular girls, with respect. That made Heather madder than anything else, that someone could usurp her position of social power by just being such a goody two-shoes.

Heather had been hoping for something like this for years, some way to take that self-righteous, lying surfer girl off her high-horse. Now she had some of the best dirt she ever got. The beloved, "sweet and innocent" Bridgette was not only a slut but also a slut who cheated on her boyfriend by fucking a hopeless geek. How pathetic and sad was that!?

It was so sad and pathetic that it was perfect! Now Heather had proof that Bridgette was a whore and that she had horrible taste in boys. With that kind of dirt, she could make Bridgette do anything she wanted.

Feeling in high spirits, Heather returned to the party and started looking for a guy. With a touch of irony, the Queen Bee's sexual drive and hunger nearly equaled that of her nice enemy. Having Bridgette in her pocket made her go on the prowl for a victory fuck.

Yes, she was in her pocket…but Heather wouldn't reveal that right away. No, she'd be patent. It was the reason why she didn't charge in and wake both of them up right away. She'd allow Bridgette to "enjoy" the geek for a bit before rupturing their bizarre bubble.

By the time she was done with them, both Bridgette and Cody would have nothing left!

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter of this multi-chapter and multi-character lemon. I hope it was enjoyable to read. As with all of my stories, it was fun to write. **

**I'm sorry to say this but you won't be seeing what happens with Bridgette, Cody, and Heather until the third chapter. Instead, the next one focuses on a new couple. **

**You'll have to wait to see which one. Please feel free to leave a guess if you'd like. **

**Until the next chapter and next couple to come, please: ****read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word!**


	2. Dakota and Sam: Tutoring Session

**Author's Notes: Hello everybody! So, here's the next chapter of my lemon story! **

**Before getting to that, I feel like I must talk a little bit about the previous chapter. The first chapter of this story got the most mixed response of any fan-fiction that I've written so far. Granted, most were ultimately in favor of it but still, it wasn't unanimous. And that's perfectly fine. In fact, I'm glad it wasn't unanimous! I will admit that I likely took too many liberties with the characters, especially Bridgette. To those who brought this to my attention, you have my sincerest thanks. **

**Part of the reason for my thanks is because some of the things that people pointed out were things that I kind of questioned while writing it but for one reason for another I didn't dwell upon enough or changed when I likely should have. So why was that? To be honest, I'm not completely sure. Maybe its because I'm still a, pardon the phrase, virgin when it comes to lemons? Maybe its because I wasn't as critical as I usually am since I wanted to get this first chapter out their to people? Whatever the reason, I must again say thanks to those who called me out on some of the things in the first chapter because they gave me ideas for how to make future chapters of this story better. Seriously, I'm very excited about chapters to come! :) **

**Having said all of that and fully meaning it, I would like to defend myself, at least partially, against some of the criticisms that the first chapter received. Even though I think I took it too far, Bridgette becoming kind of sex-crazed after a whole month of nothing when she had basically been doing something with Geoff every night is believable to me. In the heat of the moment, people sometimes don't use protection. And, this is a lemon; characters getting it on is more or less the name of the game. **

**Even so, the criticisms of the first chapter are noted and will be taken seriously. And again, I apologize to those who felt disappointed, to whatever degrees, by the first chapter. I promise that future chapters, and especially Bridgette, will be better. **

**Ok, after that long explanation, there are just three more things to say here. Oh, and so I don't have to ruin the flow of what comes next, if ****your underage or you don't want read about sex, turn away now. This story is M for a reason, people. All of the characters are 18 years old.**

**Firstly, despite what it says at the end of the first chapter, the thing with Heather won't be happening in the third chapter. Because of a fairly recent but brilliant change to the progression of this story, Heather won't start to play her hand until the fourth or fifth chapter. **

**Secondly, I must thank my partner on this story, ****Mr. Aanonymous, for his assistance with this chapter and this story as a whole. **

**And finally, the couple of this chapter is Dakota/Sam. While most of the pairings in this story will be fanon, a couple of them will be canon. I really love this pairing! And to my knowledge there are no lemons for it so allow me to fill that gaping void. **

**So let's have the filling begin with the second chapter to ****"The Meek Shall Inherit the Babes": Tutoring Session**

* * *

"This is the worst fucking summer ever!" A young feminine voice all but shouted.

It was wasn't like she had to be quiet about this fact, not that she would have been quiet if she needed to be, because she was the only one pathetic enough to be in a library during the summer!

'_This is so not cool! Its not like I'm some random and meaningless poor guy…I'm Dakota fucking Milton! I'm a billionaire's kid! My Daddy could buy this town and tear it down!'_

Then Dakota stopped ranting about her father, by ranting against her father.

'_Oh…Daddy's gonna pay for this! I can't believe me sprang this shit on me when I was going through my sixth closet of swimsuits for Europe. Imagine, making me stay home to be tutored by some loser, likely some virgin dweeb with no social skills! After all, I got here like fifteen minutes late and the tutor still wasn't here yet!' _

Still seething, Dakota basically repeated the same central points again and again with more vulgar language and vindictiveness. Only the music she was listening to calmed her down, even if only partially.

Though she had done so less than two minutes go, Dakota checked her Facebook profile. Just as before, no one had commented on her profile or the new pictures she had posted.

Finding nothing else to do, Dakota decided to go through her newest pictures yet again.

As before, Dakota saw how she was in nearly every picture and how cute she always looked. But it wasn't just her; nearly every image had some famous person along with her. However, the ones she liked the most were the ones of her posing for the paparazzi.

Moving to another collection of pictures, she found a bunch taken at the bench when she met Jacob Cleaver, the hottest male singer who all the teen and tween girls went nuts over. The thing that Dakota thought about the most was what happened between them afterwards…in bed, mainly in how she was the better and more dominant of the two.

She then rechecked her profile again and again found that no one had so much as poked her. She thought, _'What the hell! Why has no one commented!? I hardly have any hits. Have they looked at my pics? Did they see all the people I've met? I should be famous right now! I should have my own damn TV show! My daddy's rich and I've met celebrities. How is it that I don't have a fucking camera guy in my room right now recording me for TV, or the news, or even those magazines for famous people like me!?'_

Unable to find an answer, Dakota sighed before slumping back and leaning into her chair while listening to music on her phone.

* * *

Unknown to Dakota thanks to the blaring music from the latest young teenage pop star, someone else had entered the otherwise completely empty library and was trying to get her attention.

After several attempts, this person gave up the effort for a few moments. The reason was simple; he was unable to stop himself from getting a good look at this girl. She was, as he might have said on one those days where he gave into the Internet's tendency to use horrible spelling thanks to countless hours of on-line gaming…"smoaking hawt"!

The top of her head had long and flawless blonde hair that reached down to her waist, like a shimmering waterfall of pure melted gold gently descending from her head. Her eyes, though focused only on her phone, were a darker and shining emerald green. Her skin was tanned, but not so much that it looked fake. It was a prefect golden brown. The overall shape of her body was thin, with only her hips threatening to not be covered in the back by the sections of her hair that curved upwards at the bottom far from the head.

The clothing she was wearing further assisted her bodily curves. What drew his attention the most was her light pink and extremely low cut tank top. Having no visible strings, all he could guess that was holding it up were her somewhat pointy, perky, small boobs. Thanks to the very low neckline, they jiggled every single time she moved.

Looking lower, he sees that the shirt she was wearing clings to her mid section like it was made for a girl half her height and width which showed off her body quite a bit. He also noted that while Dakota wasn't as curvy as some girls, her straightness (you know what he means) somehow worked for her and just made her hotter.

Then he looked lower still and got an eyeful of this girl's magnificent legs. They were long, exceptionally long. God, it seemed like they would go on forever! Sam was sweating already from the sight and the skintight skinny hot pink pants she was wearing wasn't helping either. And finally, he reached the light pink shows covering her feet.

Though he wanted to keep looking at her, the person who entered the library knew that they had to move forward. He knocked on the wooden table a few times. After doing so, he said, with his kind of deep and raspy voice, "Um Dakota?"

Hearing this, Dakota took one of her headphones out and looked in the voice's direction. What she saw was a guy who had a frankly homely look to him. The guy she saw had thick, auburn hair that was curly, almost woolly. His eyes, which were behind glasses, appeared to be black dots. His wider chin had about seven thin bits of goatee hair to it. Actually, wider wasn't a bad word to describe much of this guy's physical features. He was a wider person, with an obvious gut. Granted, he wasn't the fattest guy in school but he was still certainly on the chunkier side, but in his defense, his slightly better than average height helped hide this…at least partially.

But what caught Dakota's attention more than this guy's appearance was his clothing. To put it bluntly, this guy had no fashion sense! His shirt was a crème white with a large orange collar and a thick band of orange encasing yellow that ran along his chest. She was particularly disgusted by that horizontal stripe which didn't flatter his figure at all. The bottom half of his body was covered in aqua blue shorts and orange sneakers. The combined effect of this collection of clothing gave this guy a vibe screaming, 'I will live in my parents' basement after high school for the next 30 years'.

For the next minute or so, the library was bathed in complete silence. Sam was frozen. He found himself powerless as the hot rich primadonna was judging him. He was sweating. True, he did this very time he went more than twelve hours without playing a video game. But this time was different, mainly the fact that a hot girl was judging him... more than usual and straight on. Finally finding the silence too hard to bear, the guy cleared his throat before saying, "Uh…h-hi Da-Dakota. My name is Sam. And, uh, I'm your tutor."

Dakota scoffed before saying, "Yeah, I already know that. Ughh! I shouldn't even be here? Its summer, for crying out loud! That's, like, against the law, or something!"

"I'm not sure it is." Sam awkwardly said. "Besides, uh…you did fail a few classes, yes?"

"Yeah whatever. I should be in Paris with Daddy instead of here!"

"Your dad's in Paris?"

"Paris, Berlin, some other place Europe? All I know is that its some kind of big business deal and I should be there on vacation! But Daddy said 'No, you have to get a tutor. I'm not buying your diploma. You gotta earn your way if you want to be successful in life'." Dakota said bitterly before scoffing loudly.

"Well…it was either that or summer school."

"Yeah, that's right!" Dakota said, nodding her head. "That would be so much worse than you. Having to deal with stoned delinquents and a drunken teacher who stares at my tits the whole day. No thanks, crappy public school system! I don't feel like getting raped."

Sam then said awkwardly, "…Yeah. That would suck."

"Yeah it would. Now are you going to sit down or not? Let's just get this over with."

Sam finally sat down across from her at the table, thankful to give his shaking knees some rest. He just sat there, awkwardly staring at Dakota for a moment, not knowing what to do. After all, this was Dakota Milton, one of the most popular and hottest girls in their high school. More importantly, Sam's had a massive crush on her for years. He remembered how he nearly ran on the walls with joy when he was asked to tutor her. Then why was it fear instead of joy that defined his emotional and mental state now?

Getting impatient and, to be honest, a little creped out, Dakota asked, "Well?"

"Oh right!" The Gamer said before starting to dig through his backpack for a second.

While he did that, Dakota took out her phone and tried to post something but the second she did, she found that the screen was black and no matter what she did nothing changed.

Just after this, Sam said, "Now lets get started." He pulled out some books and asked, "Now, do you want to start on algebra or ah-"

"No." Dakota interrupted, with her eyes not leaving her phone.

Sam put the book he was holding down and said, "O-kay. Well…how about history?"

"Nope."

"Chemis-?"

"Nah-ah."

"Biolo-?"

"Negatory."

Frustrated by this point Sam asked, "Well, what do you want to start on?"

Dakota, frustrated herself, angrily answered, "I want to start on my damn phone! The stupid piece of crap is not responding!"

"Shouldn't you be focused on, ya know, passing, and not your phone?" Sam asked.

Dakota said angrily, "Oh whatever! I got all summer for that. Its not important."

"Then what is important?"

"People's hits on my Facebook page, that's what! But I can't do crap since my phone's not working. Damn it!"

"Ummm?" Sam awkwardly said while rubbing his goateed chin in thought.

This got Dakota's attention, leading her to ask, "Wait, your that guy who always plays video games in class, right?"

"Uh, well…yeah, I-" Sam started to answer timidly before finding himself stopped.

What stopped him was a small object being placed in his hands faster than he could see. Looking down, he saw that it was Dakota's phone. When he looked back up, Dakota said, well more demanded, "Well, fix it, then!"

Almost immediately after a few button presses, Sam said to the waiting, anxious Dakota, "Its out of power. When was the last time you recharged it?"

"Just last night."

"How long have you been using it and for what?"

"Watching stuff on Youtube, listening to music, taking pics and then posting stuff on Facebook along with the pics."

"Doing all that stuff, especially at the same time, drains a lot of energy."

"Crap! What am I going to do now?"

"Is this an iPhone 5?" Sam asked. After Dakota nodded, he added, "Oh well, you can use my charger."

"Sweet! Give it!" Dakota said eagerly.

Sam took it out and handed both his charger and her phone back to Dakota. She takes them and goes over to an outlet at the far wall and plugged it in.

After a few seconds, she got frustrated and asked, "Ugh! Why isn't this dumb, useless thing turning on?"

"You know, it takes a few minutes for the phone to charge enough to even turn on, right?"

"What!?"

"Yeah and even longer to do anything."

"Damn it!"

"You know; if you really need a phone…" Sam started to say before coughing nervously. "I, uh, I could lend you mine? You know…if you want it?"

"Awesome! Hand it over!" Dakota said, sounding grateful but impatient.

Sam took out his own iPhone 5 and headed to Dakota. After she started using it, he asked, "So, uh, what are you going to use it for?"

"I'm gonna see if anyone posted anything on my Facebook page and post a few more pics." Dakota answers with her green eyes not leaving the phone's touchscreen once. Right after she said that she, still looking down at the phone, added, "Um? What is this? Uh, why is your phone already on my Facebook page?"

Sam started to sweat at her question but thinking fast he answered, "Well, ya see, I-I knew I would be tutoring you so I went to your Facebook page."

"Um, ok. But why is it still on it and why did you give it to me if you already knew it was on my Facebook page?"

Now Sam's body was starting to course with sweat. "Um, I was looking though your page right before I came in here and I forgot I was still on it before I gave it to you."

"That's a little creepy."

"Um...?"

"Whatever! Did you see the pics I posted?"

"Yeah."

"Then why hasn't anyone posted anything about them or said anything about them!?"

Sam was silent for a few second while shifting in his seat awkwardly. "Um, they look great... I don't know why-"

But Dakota interrupted him when she said, "Look whoever you are-"

"Sam-"

"Right Sam! Anyway, be honest here. I need to know why no one has posting anything."

"Well, uh, first off, it, um, might…just might have to do with those pics of celebrities."

"Yeah, so?"

"You see…I think, I'm guessing, people are kinda pissed that you're bragging about that."

"I am not bragging!" Dakota almost shouted, deeply offended.

"Um, you kinda are. It's bad enough that you flaunt being rich but to throw that out there. Kinda makes people not want to post anything."

Dakota then started rubbing her temple as she asked, "So, your saying that if I take the pics with the celebs out, people will comment more?"

"Probably." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"But if I do that I'll have next to nothing for pics."

"Uh, couldn't you just have more pics, without all of that stuff?"

"But all that stuff is what makes me special." Dakota said, her voice softer than it had been at any point before this.

"I don't think so. I think there's more to you that's special." Sam said before stopping. Suddenly his face became flaming red and he coughed a few times. As he did, Dakota was silent, now looking at Sam almost as if she were studying him very closely. Awkwardly he added, "And you could try normal. And see if that would bring in people."

"Fine…but…" Dakota said before sighing. "I kinda don't know what's 'normal'."

"Ah, ok. I don't really know how to-" Sam started to say before he noticed that Dakota was looking through his phone again. "What are you doing?"

"Your a normal guy, right? So let me just see what you got on your phone for pics." Dakota answered as her eyes never left the phone's screen yet again.

"Hey!" Sam shouted as he tried to grab back his phone, but Dakota just pushed against his face and somehow managed to keep him away and at arms length (her arms were longer than his). The result was a spectacle as strange as it was humorous. But one person who didn't find it humorous at all was Sam. Growing more panicked, he added loudly, "Give it back!"

Dakota said calmly as her eyes still never left the iPhone 5, "Oh relax, you'll get it back. Just let me see what you've got on here for examples of what 'normal' i-**OH MY GOD!**"

The Fame-Monger had seen (and done) a lot of messed up stuff in her time. With an almost endless almost of cash, few people who she would listen to, and even fewer people who would attempt to tell her she couldn't do something…there were no limits.

Even so, Dakota found in herself a sheer horror and naiveté normally totally alien to her.

What other reaction could there be to an image that had: Sam, a big lobster costume, a cowboy hat, a Taser, a pair of rapid weasels, an onion peeler, and a banana cream pie!

Frozen and stuttering due to her shock over seeing such an image, Dakota's arm couldn't Sam back anymore. As a result, he broke free of her hold and took his phone out of her hand. With a speed with electronics that only Dakota could match, he exited the picture.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS PRIVATE!" Sam roared, not caring that this was Dakota.

Dakota just stood there, more fazed by what she had just seen than Sam's angry words.

'_Wow…the gamer's got a bit more of a daring side than I'd have guessed.'_ She thought.

After his outburst, Sam found his knowledge of this being Dakota, the girl he had had a crush on for years, suddenly crashed over him like a tidal wave. He felt nervous again.

So, for about a minute, nether teen moved or spoke, for different yet linked reasons.

Finally, Dakota found her ability to speak return to her, "So…um…wh-what was…?"

Sam sighed, knowing exactly what Dakota was going to ask. Because of that, he figured he might as well beat her to the punch. "That picture was taken last night, it seems, ok? I had tried hard liquor for the first time and discovered that I'm not that much of a drinker. Its anyone's guess how the people I was with got those items and me in that, uh…pose."

"O…kay." Dakota said, sounding like she still didn't fully understand. "If that's true, why didn't you delete the picture?"

"I slept in. Hence while I was late today. Realizing what day it was made me forget about that picture. I really didn't my attempt to impress-uh…" Sam said before looking horrified with his eyes darting around and adding, "…ta-**tutor** you, to start off badly."

Dakota just stared at the Gamer who now looked like he was fidgeting in his own skin. Though Dakota wasn't the smartest person in school, she easily knew what Sam slipped out. So her new, geeky tutor was one of the countless guys in school with a crush on her?

'_Big surprise.'_ Dakota thought sarcastically. _'Then again, how couldn't he be into me?'_

Then Dakota thought of some other things. She thought of how if she left now she was sure that her Daddy would find out and possibly punish her more for leaving her tutoring. She thought about how maybe she could use this loser's crush on her to her advantage. But above all, she thought about how deleting her celeb pics would leave her with none.

"How about this, Party Boy?" Dakota asks in a neutral tone. "How about in exchange for me not leaving now and telling anyone about this picture burned into my brain, you help me take some new pictures of myself to make up for the celebrity ones that I'll delete?"

Sam, happy to oblige to Dakota's way of thinking, smiled and said, "Oh hell yes!"

"Good. Now then, do you have any ideas?"

Shrugging, Sam suggested, "Well, you could, I don't know. Go by the bookshelf and do something, I guess."

Dakota shrugged in return before starting to walk over towards the nearby bookshelves.

For whatever reason, seeing the bookshelves reminded her of what to you was the core of the problem. She was stuck in this pathetic library with this hopeless video game junkie instead of in Europe! As weird as it might sound, it wasn't even Sam who she was the maddest at, though he would feel fully justified to do so anyway. Oh no, that honor of being the most hatred by the Fame Monger belonged to her dear old Daddy…the one who forced her to stay home and be tutored by this weird hairy loser in the first place!

Though her façade was calm and collected, internally Dakota was seething at her Daddy!

She then thought, _'You know what? Screw daddy! Or better yet…__**screw him?**__ Um…__**screwing Sam?**__ For the whole summer? Oh, daddy would hate that! Its perfect!' _

* * *

The idea was forming in her head, Dakota decided to put the first steps into action even within her first steps towards the bookshelf. While walking towards it, she swayed her hips, knowing it'd only take a few such sways before she had Sam hooked like a fish.

And she was proven correct. Almost instantly Sam couldn't remove his glass-eyed eyes from the petite but pretty butt covered in hot pink he'd been dreaming of for years.

After reaching the bookshelf, after taking her sweet time getting their with her slow walk to drive the initial point across, Dakota asks as if nothing happened, "What now?"

Hearing this, Sam shook his head and snapped out of it. After doing so, he suggested, "Um…uh, you could, I don't know, hold a book or something?"

Dakota decided to take his advice and reached for a book on one of the above shelves. But then, about half way to it, she changed her mind. Sporting a devilish smirk Sam couldn't see, she bent down and started to look though all of the books on the lower shelves.

While doing this, she was sure to bend down in such a way that she was at the perfect angle for Sam to stare at her butt and get a great view of her legs to boot.

Sam noticed this and asked, "W-wh-what are you doing?"

Dakota answered in a sickeningly sweetly manner, "I think I saw a book down there that'd be just perfect. But I just need a minute to find it."

Sam just said, "Um…" as Dakota then started to sway her hips to one side and then the other. The Gamer was staring at what was being presented to him like a moth to flame. The hot pink pants were proven to be very tight indeed, as they clung so close to Dakota's rear end that he could clearly see both butt cheeks through the fabric. As Sam imagined, her butt cheeks seemed small, but he'd have given anything to grope them.

Sam was kind of awestruck at the sight as he repeatedly checked out her legs going up and down, seemingly going on forever. While doing so, Sam thought, _'Dakota might not be the hottest girl in school objectively but she's the hottest to me! And no other gal here can beat her legs! Lindsay's got her beat pretty well in the boob department and Leshawna's got the sweetest ass in the entire school, but they've got nothing on her when it comes to the legs! And her going back and forth like that is just, just…ohhhh!'_

As he was thinking this, Dakota quietly turned her head just enough to see Sam ogling her out of the corner of her eyes. Despite herself, the Billionaire's Daughter giggled. But this wasn't the usual kind of giggle, like when a girl thinks a guy is doing something cute. No, instead this kind of giggle was the kind made by someone when they were doing something they know to be sneaky or wrong but they were doing it anyway.

Dakota kept the ass and leg show rolling for Sam for another few moments before she said that found the book she had in mind as she grabbed a random book as she stood up.

Looking over at Sam, Dakota saw that he was a look of disappointment but he was trying to hide it. Seeing that made her emerald eyes gleam with grater purpose and devilishness.

With those motives guided her further, Dakota devised the first pose for her new profile. She took the book and placed it right under boobs in such a way so they were resting on it and that caused them to look at least one cup size larger.

Sam couldn't help but stare for a moment, still questioning if all of this was actually real. As he did, Dakota found it hard to keep her growing amount of giggles locked in her throat. Seeing Sam like putty trilled her to no end! Eventually Dakota asked, "Sam?"

This snapped Sam out of it and caused him to ask, "Huh, what?"

"You were going to take the picture, remember?"

"Oh right. Ha ha ha." Sam said nervously before pointing his phone at her and taking the picture. Once he did so, he asked, "Now what?"

Dakota placed her hand on her chin and looked around the empty library for a bit for another good photo idea before discovering one. Pointing at the table next to the one that their stuff was on, Dakota said, "Hey I got an idea. Take a picture of me-" The Fame Monger didn't finish speaking until she was on top of the table, after walking over and swaying her hips as she climbed onto it after taking her expensive shoes off. Once on it, she laid down on the empty table. She was on her side with her legs on top of each other and her head leaning on her to arm to keep it up. Holding this sexy pose, Dakota slid her other hand to her side and placed on her hip before finally finishing with, "-like this."

Seeing this, Sam was a bit confused and asked, "Um, are you sure? Because ah-"

He was interrupted by Dakota who asked a bit aggressively, "Because what!?"

"Because nothing! Now please be still for a minute." Sam quickly answered, now scared. With his fear motivating him, the Gamer raised the phone and took the picture.

Once he did, Dakota asked, "How does it look?"

Sam looked at it for a moment before saying, "It looks good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let me see."

After saying that, Dakota She jumped down off the table and got right next to Sam. And by close, she got **"really"** close…close enough to where her head was right next to and touching his. She imagined, accurately, that Sam was fighting the urge to kiss her lips. Wanting to further the trill, she lend into Sam in such a way that she was intentionally pressing her boobs against his arm as she looked at the picture on the phone in his hand. She stayed their for s few seconds, just looking at the phone in Sam's hand very closely. While doing so, she would briefly move back and forth just barely enough to be noticeable, causing Sam to feel her breasts roll ever so slightly along his sleeved arm.

As a result of her doing that and the fact that Sam had never had a girl this close to him, much less a girl actually press her boobs up against his body, the Gamer got nervous. And as he sadly knew, when Sam got nervous, she started sweating, which in turn only made him more nervous. Thus him sweating was the start of a normally endless cycle.

As that was happening Dakota couldn't help but think, _'You know, teasing him is so much fun! And, to be honest, kinda hot. And here I thought it was hot to strike a sexy pose for the paparazzi? But this is up there along with it. EEEE! Daddy would go nuts with anger if he knew! And…oh, oh wow! The way he's reacting is-ugghhhh, I gotta get more!'_

Wanting more, Dakota stepped to the side, having her body not against Sam's, and said, "That was a great pic and I already have another one in mind. Come on, get over here."

Once Dakota had said that, she started walking over to the table again. As she was walking over to the table, she did not sway her hips this time, much to the dismay and somewhat relief (as he was still nervous and didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Dakota) to Sam as he thought that it was all over.

Oh…how little he knew.

When she got to the table, Dakota sat down, grabbed the book she had previously used, and said, "Now sit down and have that phone ready."

Obeying the order, Sam sat down across from her and checked to see if the phone was at picture mode, which it was. Sam then said, "Its ready."

"Good. Now, the next picture is going to be me just chewing on this pen as I look into this book." Dakota said while taking out a pen and opening the book to a random page.

"Alright. Ready whenever you are."

"Good." Dakota said before she put the pen in her mouth and started chewing on it.

Sam shrugged at the sight and took the picture with his phone. The picture was perfect. Great lighting, great composition…while Sam wasn't a photographer; he could recognize a perfect picture when he saw one. Of course, it might have not been the picture that was perfect but the subject of the picture.

Sam then lowered the phone and said as he returned his attention to his long-time crush, "The picture looks great, Dakota! Any other ideaaaaa-!?"

The Gamer found himself stuttering when his eyes returned to Dakota. For something had changed. Dakota was no longer chewing on the pen…she was licking it! And not just licking like you would a sucker but she was licking around it, slowly swirling her tongue around it! As she was doing this this, Sam just stared at her with his mind entirely gone.

Seeing this, Dakota tried not to laugh as seeing him; someone obviously smarter than her, acting like a brain dead moron just because of her, a book, and a pen was funny to her. Dakota then thought, _'Teasing him is almost as fun as pissing off Daddy. Maybe more fun?' _

She then took the pen out of her mouth and said, "Take the picture", before starting to lick it again.

Sam was snapped out of it and asked, "What? You want me to-"

Dakota just nodded.

Sam then said, "Uh…ok."

He took the picture of her as she was licking around the pen. After the picture was taken, Sam looked at it and saw that Dakota was licking the pen but also that she was looking right at him in a really hot way and really teasing way with those beautiful green eyes.

Seeing this, Sam started to sweat again. He then lowered the phone a bit and looked at Dakota. When he did, he saw Dakota with the pen completely in her mouth and she was pumping it in and out slowly with both her eyes closed and was making moaning sounds.

Sam then said, "Uh..."

Dakota then opened her left eye and looked at him for a moment.

She saw that Sam pointed at the phone and asked if she wanted him to take the picture. Dakota's only response was a wink before she closed her left eye again.

Sam took another picture of quality for a phone picture even as his mind was spinning.

"_God, I don't know how long I can do this. She's driving me nuts!'_ Sam thought worried. What worried him was that despite knowing it was wrong and likely kill whatever was happening here, the Gamer was feeling the powerful urge to touch himself in front of her.

He then hears Dakota say, "Oh, Sam."

Sam took a look at Dakota and saw that the pen was out of her mouth again, right before she started licking it again. At first she was licking it like a lollipop, just as she did before. But then, she wrapped her pink tongue around the middle of the pen and she started to slowly slide it up to the tip, where she just as slowly unwrapped it while still pressing it hard against the tip. For the final touch, she then held the pen in front of her face with her emerald eyes showing a look of hungry and longing entrancement.

This time, Sam could no longer help it and he started unintentionally touching himself.

Dakota saw this and started getting wet herself, whine thinking, _'Wow, I haven't felt this good in years! I don't want it to end! But I think I've teased enough. Its time for the kill!'_

* * *

Dakota then said, still looking at the pen, "You know, Sam, I was really mad when my dad said he wasn't going to take me with him to Europe"

"Uh, huh." Sam couldn't find the ability to say anymore than this.

Dakota then said, "I got even madder when he said I was going to be tutored instead.'"

She then put the pen in-between her boobs and started pumping up and down in them. Sam couldn't help but stare at the sight, imagining it was **something else** getting pumped in and out of her boobs. The thought made that something else grow harder and thicker.

Next, Dakota tugged at her shirt to show even more cleavage and the side of a lacy purple bra. When she did so, Sam's eyes doubled in size. Seeing his reaction, Dakota then said, "I was so mad at him that I wanted to hurt him, if only a little. Make him mad like me."

Sam said nothing and just continued to stare at her while touching himself with more intensity.

"Then you showed up." Dakota said seductively before she started rubbing one of her shoeless feet against one of the Gamer's shins.

The sudden feeling of this caused Sam to emit an accidental, "Yipes!"

Many girls would likely have found such an accident to be cute or sweet or charming.

Dakota didn't feel any of those ways. The only feeling she got from it was feeling hotter, hotter because she was capable of eliciting that with only a bare foot to a clothed shin.

After she made her voice that perfected teasing tone that Sam was floored by, Dakota said, "You know, all those times the paparazzi took those pictures and I made those poses, I knew what they were going to be used for. Sure they might have been put in _Celebrity Magazine_ or _People Today_ or something. But I knew what they were going to be used for." The Fame Monger then started to slowly slide her foot up Sam's leg. Dakota had a very specific spot in mind. Once her foot was within reach of it, she added, "Guys were going to with my picture what you're doing right now."

Her foot was now right below the spot she had in mind, it was right below his raging hard on. Sam was at his wits end, and praying that she would raises her foot or let him go to the bathroom and "take care" of something.

Before Sam could excuse himself to the bathroom, Dakota said, "So whenever my picture was taken…I loved every second of it. The thought that I could make all those guys want me. It just gets me so…ohhhhhhh!"

Timed perfectly with Dakota's moan, she moved her foot up and started rubbing it against Sam's erect tent! Having done this sort of thing before, Dakota was fairly skilled at using the spaces between her toes to pleasure the hidden yet gradually hardening penis.

Sam winced at this, not use to the feeling, but loved it nonetheless. The feeling that someone other than himself was touching his raging boner felt phenomenal!

Dakota then continued, "It made me so horny. Every time after my picture was taken by the paparazzi, I had to have **"alone time"** from my Daddy and anybody else."

Possibly wrapped up in remember this "alone time", Dakota began to rub Sam's still surrounded shaft with her foot more vigorously. While Dakota rubbed her foot against and around his dong, Sam somehow managed to find a pattern to it that made him even happier, and not just because of the pleasure he got from this action.

'_She's going up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right? My God, she's jerking me off with the __**Konami Code!**__ God, this is so much better than that "robot" I made once out of my house's vacuum cleaner on the lowest setting and a picture of a pretty girl! Much better!'_ **[1]**

Dakota then said, "But now, I can't get off without the thought that I can tease all those guys. Not even my viberater helps." She said picking up the pace a bit. "But now, Daddy's going to Europe and leaving me here. The thought of pissing him off... it's starting to help." Dakota picked up the speed even more.

"You-ohhh- don't ahhh sayyy!" Sam attempted to say amid his pleasure.

"No, I do say." Dakota said, reveling in all of this so far. "Now after teasing you, and knowing how Daddy is going to be after he finds out about this... it makes me so hot."

After saying that, she put one of her hands between her legs and started to touch herself.

Sam himself was lost in the feeling right then. His eyes were closed and he was lost in wonderland.

'_First she licks a pen like a Popsicle; then she gives the pen a boob-job…and now this! I don't know how much I can take!'_ Sam thought to himself. A few seconds, he was given an answer as he started thinking, _'Oh…I'm gonna, I'm gonna, gonnaaaaa...!' _

But at that exact second, Dakota pulled her foot away. When she did, Sam opened his eyes and with anger in his eyes he looked straightforward to find out why she stopped. But when he did, he found that Dakota was not there.

"Dakota, Dakota where are yo-**WOW!**" Sam started to say while looking around before yelping as he felt his belt being undone by her thin, perfectly pedicured fingers!

Looking down, Sam saw that Dakota was now under the table. More importantly, he felt that her hands were undoing his belt buckle!

She asked smirking, "Where do you think?" Any answer that might have come from Sam was silenced when Dakota yanked off his belt. Looking back up at Sam with a naughty glint in her emerald eyes from under the table, she teasingly said to him, "Now shhhh. I don't want someone to come in here because they heard you."

With a reddened face from being a little embarrassed, Sam said, "Oh…sorry." But his embarrassment ended the second after saying that because that was when Dakota unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, with her mouth by grabbing the zipper and slowly pulling it down. Seeing this, Sam was amazed. His face was once again red, but this time not from embarrassment. "Holy- how did you do that!?"

Hearing the sincere astonishment in the Gamer's voice got Dakota even more into this. Looking up again, she answered, "Well, all those times my dad dragged me with him to all those business trips, I'd get stuck with whoever's teenage kids my dad was doing business with. After a while we started doing creative stuff just to keep it interesting."

"Wow." Was all Sam could say. Could this girl get any hotter!

Dakota then pulled down his pants down to his ankles while saying, "Yeah, I know. Rich people problems. Now, shush!"

"Um, okaaayyyy." Sam awkwardly said. He then helped speed things along as he pulled down his pair of Jimmie Hatz's Drilling Adventure brand boxer shorts and pulled out "little Sammy". **[2]**

His "little Sammy flung out, fully hardened and ready. It nearly had hit Dakota's face. As such, Dakota got a pretty look at lit. It was penis, more or less the same as any other. But two features of it did catch her notice. The first was its size; she placed it at six or seven inches, though more likely seven. She wasn't sure; math wasn't an easy subject for her. The second was that it was covered in a thick amount of auburn hair that matched the coloring of the hair on his head.

'_Um? Not bad, not bad at all. Don't get me wrong, I've seen bigger and better but still. I wish it wasn't so hairy though. It's disgusting! Oh, whatever! I need a cock bad now!'_ Dakota thought to himself as she stared at the penis right in front of her face.

Dakota held the member in her hand and slowly started pumping it. As she did so, Dakota asked, "And knowing that I did that, that I've been with a lotta guys, do you still want to do this?"

"YES, YES I DO!" Sam emphatically said while nodding rapidly.

Dakota smirked at this, since she knew the answer before hand. And it was just what she wanted to hear him say it. "Good, nerd boy." She then looked down at the Gamer's dick. With her eyes not leaving it, she said to Sam sensually, "Surprisingly, your not small."

Sam, in an uncharacteristic moment of confidence, said with a smirk, "I see you like Little Sam."

Shocked at the comment, Dakota's face briefly showed surprise, but not for very long. With an equally smirk-like smile, Dakota responded, "More like Big Sam. At least seven inches, I bet. I can tell just from looking at it. I've met only a few guys as big as you."

Dakota started to reduce the speed of her pumping but increase the tightness of her grip. Sam didn't find anything to complain about.

"Um, yeah." Sam said, he was hardly paying any attention as her hand felt so good!

"I hope you last."

"What do you meeeaaaannnn!?" Sam started to say before feeling something wonderful!

Looking down, Sam saw that Dakota had her tongue out, and was using it to lick very slowly! From at that moment, Dakota licked very slowly from the bottom of his shaft all the way up to the tip!

'_Oh YEAH! This is so much better than any game, even the next gen ones!'_ Sam thought.

Once that wonderful, wet muscle was at Sam's tip, Dakota pressed her lips against it. At first, it was a mere kiss, just a seemingly innocent peck that was anything but innocent.

The proof of this was then the tip of Sam's dick stated to slowly not feel as much of the lips on them. The reason was because the lips were parting and taking Sam's cock into his mouth slowly, but not too slowly. Thanks to years of experience and lots of practice, Dakota knew that going too slow usually has the opposite effect of what she wanted, making the guy in question cum too soon. She soon reached the base of Sam's shloung.

When she finally made it to the bottom, she used her tongue while keeping her gag reflex in check. Slowly, starting on the right side, she licked completely around his raging hard on. She did this twice and then slowly came back up doing the same thing she did going down.

When she got to the top, she took it out of her mouth. Dakota said to Sam after grabbing his member and starting to pump him again, "Impressive. Even Jacob Cleaver came the second I started using my tongue."

"Uh... thanks." Sam said, unsure how to respond to this.

"Let's see how you like this." Dakota said right before she reinserted his dick back into her mouth, pumping it slowly in and out of her mouth. Again she used her tongue, keeping it firmly against the under side of his dick. Though not meaning to, Dakota found herself starting to moan, which only made it hotter for her.

After about a minute, as she still moaned, Dakota completely took it out of her mouth and held it in front of her face. Sam started to worry that Dakota was done, but as her licking of his dick showed, she wasn't. At first, she was licking it like a lollipop, at the middle of the shaft then slowly up. The glistening rosy tongue was wrapped around the middle of it. Once there, Dakota again slowly slid it up to the tip. After it was, she again unwrapped it. But before Sam could notice, she brought her index finger and twirled it around the tip.

Unable to take it anymore, Sam said worried, "Dakota, I'm-I'm gonna…oh Gawd!"

The second Dakota heard this; she acted. A genuine lover would have taken the load into her mouth and savored its salty taste. Dakota took Sam's penis out of her mouth and moved her head to the right. When Sam came, it wasn't Dakota's face or mouth that was hit. Instead, the Gamer's white, sticky seed was sprayed all over the bottom of the table.

Sam didn't care where or what he came on, he was just happy that he came. And because of a beautiful girl sucking his dick no less!

* * *

After shooting his load, Sam faintly slumped in his chair, nearly passed out in the library.

Getting up from underneath the table, Dakota stood up and leaned against said table. She got a better look at the geeky guy she had just given a blowjob to. As she did, Dakota thought, _'Wow, I nearly put him into a coma. I mean I know I'm hot but, but…wow. I've never had such an effect on a guy, not even Joseph Cleaver. I could get use to this!'_

Now Dakota was getting worried. She started to shake Sam's shoulder while saying, "Sam? Wake up, Sam! SAM!?"

It seemed that her shaking and shouting did the trick as Sam shook his head and woke up. "W-what…what happened?"

Flashing another sexy smirk, Dakota said, bluntly yet sensually, "I gave you a good BJ."

"Ah, oh, oh…really?"

"Yup. And you…sorta came all over the underside of the table and now it's dripping on the floor."

Not believing what Dakota just told him, Sam looked to her left and under the table. He saw globs of his genetic material forming into white raindrops as they fell onto the carpet.

"Well…I, uh… I guess I should clean that up." Sam said, unsure of what else to do.

The Gamer attempted to stand up but when he did Dakota put one of her thin, tan hands onto his chest before pushing him back down. Looking confused, Sam asked, "Dakota?"

Dakota looked back at him with a hungry look and said teasingly to him, "Oh, this **"study session"** ain't over yet."

Sam, in total awe, asked, "Ummm?"

Choosing to not answer him with words, Dakota hopped onto his lap and started to straddle him. Though unable to say anything, Sam kept his eye contact with Dakota.

Keeping up the eye contact on her end, Dakota said, "Get ready to get tutored."

Without pause, Dakota grabbed the bottom of her tight, pink shirt and yanked it upward. Not stopping at her head, the cloth went past her head and off of her body. The proof of this was how the blonde billionaire's daughter was waving it around in the air.

But Sam wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes were locked on what was eye level to him. That meant he was focusing entirely on the light purple bra that was on Dakota. Seeing that had, understandably, rendered him slack jawed and robbed of his mind. Sam just stared at those bouncing A-sized cups, not caring at all if they were small compared to many of the other girls' cups at his school. To Sam, Dakota's boobs were prefect.

On Dakota's end, she was really getting into this. She hadn't been this direct and naughty in what felt like forever. Her excitement was escalating to ever increasing fever pitches.

Channeling that excitement, Dakota whipped her shirt around as she cheered, "Wooohhhh, wwwooohhhh!"

When her excitement reduced enough for her to regain control of herself, she looked down. This allowed her to see Sam, just staring at her boobs like there were the final achievements of a hundred hour video game. After brushing her hair back into place (her hair was a little messy after she pulled her shirt off) she asked him teasingly, "You like what you see?"

The Gamer had just enough brain capability to nod his head and not a single bit more.

"Good, because you're about to see a whole lot more." Dakota said with a smirk.

Before Sam could respond, Dakota got off of Sam and got onto the table. After doing so, the Fame Monger decided that she was going to do something she hadn't done in months.

She decided to put on a little strip tease show…she had always wanted to do one.

Though Dakota only had an audience of one and she wasn't that into him, she was determined to give one hell of a show, if for no reason than to make herself hotter.

She started by bringing her thin fingers to the small round button of her hot pink pants before slowly swirling them around it, faking out unbuttoning it at least a few times. After confirming that Sam was hypnotized, Dakota undid the single button of her pants.

Once that was undone, Dakota brought her hands to her crouch, pushing them over it a few times as if touching herself though the hot pink cloth prevented that from happening. Moving it as slowly as Dakota physically could, she pulled down the zipper of the pants. The small sounds of the bits of metal being loosened caused Sam's cock grow even more. The fact that he saw the smallest trances of purple beneath the hot pink didn't hurt either.

Then, Dakota brought her hands to her hips, gently hooking her fingers into the pants. Imagining that some music was blaring in the background, Dakota did a little dance. She started swaying her hips from side to side. As she did so, Sam noticed something. With roughly every swing of her hips…Sam saw more of her hips, of her hip's actual skin!

Still in her dance, Dakota was slowly dragging her pants down with a series of bends and teasing twists, always making sure to not expose too much skin to Sam too soon.

After what felt like forever to the increasingly eager Sam, Dakota's pants reached past her ankles. However, Dakota still needed deem it was time for the main event. When her pants were near their lowest, Dakota got on her knees, preventing Sam from seeing much. All Sam could see where her finely toned thighs as she reached behind her and removed her pants before throwing them on the ground more or less right next to her shirt.

Dakota remained there, on her knees with them blocking Sam's view, for a few seconds.

Feeling like she had waited long enough, Dakota stood up, showing Sam everything to see! His dream girl was standing on the table in just a purple bra and matching panties!

This image alone left Sam, understandably, as brain dead as a coma patient. Whether they were small or not, Sam couldn't help but look at Dakota's purple bra covered boobs. He then looked down towards the other patch of pretty purple and saw that unlike her bra Dakota's panties were frilly. Sam was practically hypnotized at the sight of them as they were just so damn sexy! Looking down even further, Sam saw that Dakota's legs were even better bear and naked compared to when she was wearing pants, as they just seem to go on for miles!

Dakota watched him as he stared at her, loving every second of it! She was so wet! The mere thought of how much he was under her control made her neither regions flood over!

Adding to this feeling of power was the fact that with her currently standing on the table, Dakota was towering over Sam, appearing to be at least nine or ten feet tall. She liked the idea, literally towering over the men who lusted after her, giving her even more power. Maybe at some point she'd see if Daddy could make her taller?

Not worrying about that now, Dakota got down on her knees so she wasn't towering over Sam. As she lowered herself, Sam's eyes followed her, or rather, followed her boobs.

Not realizing this, after getting on her knees, Dakota said, "Sam, stand up."

Sam unintentionally ignored this and just sat there staring at her.

A little annoyed, she snapped her fingers in front of his face and said, "Sam, wake up!"

"…Huh?" Sam weakly said after he shook his head and looked around in confusion.

Dakota snorted in frustration before saying, "I want you to get up, now!"

Sam merely shrugged and said, "Uh, ok?" Sam then got out of the chair and stood up so that he was at eye level with Dakota.

After he did so, Dakota said to him, "I always see you playing video games. Let's see those finger and thumb skills put to good use!"

Confused, Sam asked, "Wa-what are you talking about?"

Dakota said teasingly, "I'm talking about THESE!"

Timing it almost perfectly with her saying "THESE", Dakota unfastened her bra from the front and then pulled it off! Instantly, the double-cupped purple dropped to the floor.

Sam was pretty sure at this moment that he had died and this whole day was his Heaven. There was no other way that Dakota, his dream girl, would present her beautiful boobs!

And they were beautiful! True to Sam's predictions, they were both obviously a size A. Like the rest of her skin, they were a healthy mix between being tan and pale in color. Her nipples were small, slightly pink, and very pointed…like from be aroused as all hell.

As small as they technically are, Sam is nonetheless obviously mesmerized at the sight.

Dakota couldn't help but giggle at his response and said sensually, "Come on big boy. Go ahead and touch' em. You know you wanna. Every boy wants to!"

Sam did not and could not deny that its, mainly because his mind was again gone from the sight. Getting annoyed again, at this happening at such a critical moment, Dakota snapped her fingers in his face, again causing him to wake up in the process.

Dakota said in a bitterly annoyed and anxious tone, "Hey, Gamer Boy! Your about to have sex so you might want to pay attention here!"

"Oh…sorry."

"Yeah whatever! I'm horny too, so start with the foreplay already!"

Not needing any more incentive aside from touching Dakota's boobs, Sam placed his hands on Dakota's boobs.

Now, Sam had never seen a woman's breast in person, much less pleasured one. For the first second, he was worried that he'd come this far only to fail at this critical moment.

However, as he felt the pointed hard nipples against his fleshy fingers, he had a sense of déjà vu.

In the single second pause before Sam started, Dakota did her best to repress a smug smirk. She knew exactly what was going to happen now. Like the rest of the nerds who lusted after her, Sam would crumble at the dream becoming reality and make a disgrace of himself. She'd have to fake the pleasure he was suppose to cause her so she could keep pissing off Daddy. She had done that before so doing it again with Sam would be doable.

'_Ok, Nerd, let's say how bad you are pl-__**WHOA! **__What the fu-__**AHHAHH**__-fuck was th-__**OHHH!**__' _Dakota attempted to think to herself before feeling some wonderful surprise.

As waves of genuine sexual pleasure flowed through Dakota's thin body like rivers, she stared at Sam in confusion. How the hell could this pathetic nerd make her feel so good!?

When she looked at Sam, Dakota saw that Sam was playing with her nipples, twirling, twisting, and flicking them. Of course, guys had done similar stuff before on her tits.

But none of them ever did it like this!? Dakota was speechless for how this was possible!

How the hell was this sad loser able to make her feel better playing with her boobs than all of the jocks, buff hotties, and male celebrities she had being fucked by put together!?

Sam was oblivious to Dakota's profound confusion, and even to her pleasure. He was in the zone!

Feeling the hardened nipples reminded Sam of the thumb sticks for the countless video game systems that he had played over his lifetime, just about every single one ever made.

Unknowingly, the Gamer was doing the same basic thing that his friend Cody had done earlier to another beautiful blonde far more sexually experienced than him. However, while Cody was good at video games…Sam was a grand master, the kind of guy who played video games nonstop and could devote hours more than most to them.

And Dakota was feeling every single bit of the Gamer's skills with video games. Unknown to her, Sam was playing with her nipples in a particular pattern. Almost on a kind of aroused autopilot, Sam was reliving the most difficult and complicated thumb stick maneuvers from the most challenging of video games he had ever played, almost imagining that every successful nipple combo was one stage of a grand, epic boss finale.

It was the one final boss who Sam had been unable to defeat until this miracle day.

Sam was imagining that Dakota's nipples were the means to defeating his virginity!

While Sam was battling this most daunting of foes, he was unknowing fighting another as well.

As the crackling currents charged through her meek body like a herd of wild wildebeests, Dakota found herself both pleased and frightened to a degree that shook her profoundly.

The pleasure she was feeling was nearly balanced out by her confusion of how a geeky guy from the slums of society (as far as Dakota was concerned) was doing a better job on her than the real-life ubermensches who joined her among the nobility of the one-percent!

Unknowing what to do, a part of her started to resist the pleasure, only to find that side of her destroyed in the roaring tidal wave crashing over the shoreline of her resistance!

The proof of this was how water started to appear from her panties as she came!

Dakota was reeling in how Sam did what literally no other guy before him had done, making her cum with just his hands on her breasts!

It was noticing this alone that released Sam from his intense nipple playing session. At first, the Gamer stared at the slowly growing pool of water on the edge of the wooden table with confusion. Then his face flashed realization, and then it beamed with pride.

As he did so, Dakota didn't say a word as she took his hands off of her breasts, moved more to the center of the table, removed her dampened panties, and opened up her legs.

"Strip out of those lackluster clothes, get your chunky ass on this table, and stick your dick into me now!"

Within seconds, Sam had done the first two commands and was preparing to do the third.

* * *

Now stripped to his bare-naked body, which still had a fairly thick hairy coating, Sam grabbed hold of Dakota's almost golden brown thighs. For a spilt second, he paused as he squeezed and groped the meatiest part of these not so meaty but still divine legs before getting ready for the main event.

Having an engaged in that minor indulgence, he used her thighs to get better leverage. Then, savoring the feeling, the Gamer slowly inserted his seven-inch joystick into her!

As the meaty crown passed into the Billionaire's Daughter, she screamed very loudly!

It appeared as if Dakota, despite her sexuality, was a screamer at the moment of truth. Sam was perfectly ok with that, hearing him having such a effect on a girl who was basically his definition of hot and had been with so many guys made him increase his efforts even more so, and thus causing Dakota to scream even more, creating a endless cycle which unlike him sweating Sam never wanted to end.

Also, considering that this was a library in the middle of the summer and that the librarian was out to lunch, as Sam discovered when he got here, they didn't need to worry about anyone popping in and spoiling this most amazing moment of his entire young life.

Though Dakota was the only one who recognized her pleasure with loud shouts, Sam was enjoying this just has much as her if not more so. He was just much quieter about his joy.

'_Oh, yeah! This is phenomenal! Now I know what Mario must feel when he's traveling through the pipes to find his princess. But for me, the pipes are a part of my princess! None of that "another castle" crap thank God! And her pipes are so tight and squishy!'_

Finally, Dakota reached as deep into Dakota as he could. After he got to that point, the Gamer withdrew himself from her only to thrust himself back into her even harder. And Sam repeated this pattern many times, increasing his speed and impact each time.

As her thin, immaculately groomed body started to quiver and convulse at this, Dakota thought, _'My God! This might have been the best idea I ever had. He's such a good fuck!'_

During all of this, he picked up the speed in his humping as Dakota practically screamed sweet nothings while Sam grunted with each thrust, each one was in their own nirvana!

However, sadly, it seemed that nirvana was starting to slip through their sensual fingers. Dakota noticed something that filled her with absolute horror…Sam was starting to tire!

As his handling of Dakota's boobs had shown, Sam was a master of video game controllers and hand-held games. However, he was far more lacking in Wii-type games. Unlike Cody the previous night, Sam lacked much physical stamina outside of his hands.

Not knowing the reason why for this but easily realizing what this would mean for her, Dakota knew that he had to take action to salvage and finish this incredible fucking.

The Fame Monger clutched Sam around the waist with both if the legs that he loved so much. Forming a vice grip of tanned flesh, Dakota began to force Sam into her faster.

Sadly for her though, given Sam's girth and her lack of strength in her otherwise great legs, Dakota wasn't able to get Sam's dick to deliver the speed and strength she wanted.

Getting impatient, Dakota grabbed Sam by his neck and yanked him down to her level. Once there, she then flipped him over onto his back so she could be the person on top.

Worked up into a wild frenzy and brimming with primal desire, Dakota took matters into her own hands, where she often liked them anyway.

She started to straddle Sam's wider waist as she reinserted his seven-inch long self into her. Dakota released a brief sigh of relief as she felt the familiar pleasure return to her.

But it was only brief as she noticed that while still pleasurable it wasn't as much as before. Falling back on her last resort, Dakota started bouncing on top of Sam, imagining that she was a cowgirl riding a massive yet tiring bull.

Dakota's bouncing had the desired effect of making the experience more pleasurable for her. While it was debatable if Dakota was aware of it, part of the reason was not just because of her motions. From his position below her, Sam had a front row seat to seeing her small boobs bob up and down as well as her more impressive legs rippling in golden, fleshy waves. Seeing both of those things had once as well as Dakota's taking charge turned Sam on even more and caused his penis to actually start growing again has it being forced in and out of her lovely lady hole.

Finding this giving Sam his second wind, Sam shot his hands upwards and grabbed Dakota's boobs once again, easily fitting one in each hand. Once they were there, he again proceeded to play with her nipples as if they were video game controllers. Though Dakota might be slightly miffed later with his losing steam, she had to admit that he knew how to work her boobs better than any guy that she had gotten fucked by before.

For several minutes, the teens that couldn't be more different in most ways found themselves intertwined and continued to pleasure each other.

Eventually, Sam said, "Dako- dako- I'm cumming!

"I'm coming to, just hold on a minute. I'm almost there!" Dakota said right afterward.

A few seconds later, Dakota came a second time, further dampening the wooden table.

Sam didn't notice. Finding a three wind, he started to properly fuck Dakota once again. After a few seconds of ramming his favorite controller into its access port, the Gamer screams as he feels the moment approaching like a ranging flood, "DAKOTA!"

The second he said that, Dakota acted. A genuine lover would have taken the load into her body and basked in the warmth as it spread through her body like ink through water. Dakota shifted her body weight so Sam rolled over onto his side, before removing Sam's dick from her and moving out of its line of fire. It all happened to quickly that Sam didn't notice and as a result he came all over the chair that he had previously been sitting in.

He didn't care. What mattered to him was that he came…and he had fucked Dakota!

* * *

Both teens came down off of their highs. As they did, Dakota rolled over to Sam and was now lying next to him, both of them as naked as they were during their carnal intercourse.

"Good job, Gamer Boy. You were surprisingly not bad. You were light years better than Cleaver, because unlike him you actually tried." Dakota said, feeling content and good.

Hearing that gave Sam a massive confidence boost, feeling he was Mario after a Star, feeling invincible. But then he became worried. He said back to her, "Uh, Dakota. Aren't you worried about getting pregnant?"

"No." Dakota said bluntly. "You didn't cum inside of me."

"What about STD's?"

This caused Dakota to laugh before saying, "Yeah, right? Like you've got any STD's."

The boost in confidence that Sam had just had was thoroughly shattered.

Whether it was because she was unaware or uncaring, Dakota didn't react right away. But then she did notice the sad look on Sam's face and felt something she hadn't for years.

She felt guilty…even if just barely.

"You know, Sam. When I got here, I thought this summer was going suck so hard." Dakota said. "But after our little, ***cough***, **tutoring session** today, I think I was wrong. Almost all of my friends are in Europe with their families while I'm stuck here. But maybe hanging out with a regular guy like you might not be such a bad thing, maybe?" Dakota then paused for a moment and started to slowly move one of her fingers over Sam's bare yet hairy chest in little circle patterns. "So, Sam, tell me, would you be up for another, much longer and more in-depth, **tutoring session** tomorrow at my place?"

"OH, YEAH! YOU BET DAKOTA!" Sam shouted with more joy than ever before.

To her shock, Dakota was actually kind of looking forward to tomorrow…kind of.

* * *

Due to their exhaustion, the two unlikely lovers laid on the table for a few minutes. While doing so, Sam helped himself to many lingering gropes and strokes of Dakota's legs. The Fame Monger might have protested if not for how good she felt after their fucking.

After that, the teens got redressed. Once fully clothed, Dakota left, leaving Sam to clean up their cum from under the table, on the table, and on the chair. He didn't mind that.

As the Blonde Billionaire walked through the doors, she didn't notice the shape in the shadows. Parts of this shape were visible even among the blackness while others aren't. The reason was because a good portion of its clothing was at least partially black. The parts of the shape that were visible were very pale white skin, teal eyes, and teal highlights in otherwise black hair. The outline of the shape suggested a young female.

This female, Gwen, simply remained partially bathed in the shadows, frozen. Her green lips were locked in an O shape while her pale cheeks showed the pinking of a blush.

Though she had only arrived during the final push, because of hearing some noise, she had seen far more than she wished to. The memory of seeing them fucking was burned into her brain and turned her combat boot covered feet into blocks of cement.

But it wasn't mainly because of what she saw that the Goth felt so frozen and flustered. It was other, deeper and more personal, reasons that caused her to be trapped in a blush.

Despite those reasons, Gwen shook her head violently, trying to forget what she had seen. After doing so, the Goth returned to the room she and her close friend had traveled to. Once she was back their, she took a good long look at her friend who didn't notice her return. She took in his black skin, large head, big black eyes behind glasses, and his thin body in a red hooded sweatshirt and yellow shorts. He was reading part of a large book.

After a few seconds past, Gwen coughed to get the boy's, Cameron's, attention. Her effort worked as Cameron, after being slightly startled, turned to notice her.

"Oh, hey Gwen!" Cameron said with a smile that seemed full but partially off somehow. "So, uh…what was the noise about?"

"Um, oh! Uh, it just seemed like someone stubbed their toe pretty badly and screamed." Gwen said, lying through her teeth.

Cameron looked at her with a confused look for a few seconds before dropping that matter by saying, "Ok…well, as long as no one was hurt. So, Gwen, are you ready?"

"Yup." Gwen said, as she got out another copy of the same large book Cameron had, _"Moby Dick"_.

After that, the two teens engaged in a discussion of the landmark novel that spanned several hours, covering the many layers and subtleties of the groundbreaking book.

Even so, as they talked, Gwen found her mind flashing back to what she had seen…and what it made her think about in her own life.

* * *

**Ok, so that was the second chapter of this story! I hope it was enjoyable for you all. **

**I hope I was able to handle the characters better overall this time around than before. Of course, I'm a little worried since Dakota is also kind of sex-crazed too. However, I feel like that's completely in character, as would be her seducing Sam for her own enjoyment while also getting back at her Daddy. Remember, she is how she was in TDRI before she started to get to know Sam, in other words a vain and shallow person. Plus, that combined with this story's more adult tone and drawing from the real-life models for Dakota, that would indicate a great libidinousness. But, as is hinted at here, Sam, just like in TDRI, will have a positive effect on her.**

******[1] These motions are most of what is known as the Konami Code, a classic video game cheat code that's used in so many video games. **

******[2] "Jimmie Hatz" is a nickname for a condom, which I used as if it were a video game character's name. **

**I hope this chapter didn't take nearly as many unwarranted leaps as the first one did while still keeping the hotness you hoped for. Please let me know your thoughts! As I've hopefully shown, I will listen to any opinions and take them seriously.**

**Until the next chapter and next couple to come, please: read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word! **


End file.
